Sueño de Amor
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: (yaoi) era una de las mas apreciadas joyas de la nobleza, y estaba prometido a un hombre que estaba en la misma cumbre social... quizas de no haber conocido a ese otro hombre el podría haberse salvado de la ruina social.
1. prologo

SUEÑO DE AMOR

capitulo 1.-

La luz de la luna cayó sobre el lago con suavidad y elegancia como una bailarina de ballet alrededor del lago se veía un frondoso bosque por un lado y por otro una hermosa pradera por donde venían por las mañanas y tarde varias personas a pasear, sin embargo casi al borde de dicho lago había un bello árbol, pequeño y delicado en la base del árbol se hallaba un niño de rubios cabellos y figura delicada y pequeña, los parpados cubrían sus orbes dando a entender que dicho niño estaba dormido.  
En realidad no lo estaba, solo recordaba: recordaba con los ojos cerrados le bastaba saber que estaba en el lugar en que lo vio por vez primera, en aquel día el aun era Alois Trancy, el hijo del conde Trancy, hermano menor del primogénito de los Trancy Andrew Trancy y uno de los donceles más deseados de entonces e incluso de ahora, pero en ese entonces el era eso un joven e inocente hijo de nobles, un muchacho privilegiado por la naturaleza y el destino, hijo de una familia privilegiada y destinado a ser el esposo de el primogénito de una incluso más importante porque si: el era un doncel, pero ahora nada…  
En ese entones la sociedad estaba bastante sorprendida por el anuncio que se había hecho en una anterior fiesta en la mansión Trancy: se comprometía al hijo de la casa michaelis con un doncel que muchos consideraban inalcanzable: alois Trancy, la razón por la que se le consideraba inalcanzable era, entre muchas otras, que tenia un grandioso parecido con su madre, una hermosísima dama que había muerto poco después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo: Alois , lo que había dado el caso de sobreprotección paterna por parte de lord Trancy que no quería ni pensar en casar al retrato de su esposa muerta con nadie, pero michaelis había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para conseguir la mano del joven y rubio doncel.  
En fin todo había desembocado en una especie de escándalo que había provocado que el joven huyese ,literalmente, a la casa de campo de una tia : madame Alucard , llamada secretamente la viuda negra pues todos sus esposos habían muerto de formas misteriosas.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla imaginado como una mujer fatal , había descubierto en ella a una mujer dulce y amable , una mujer que lo adoraba por cierto, era joven de unos 35 años , que siempre estaba tranquila que simpre sonreía, había estado muy tranquilo en la mansión y ojala se hubiera quedado siempre allí, pero, no pudo y fue a explorar los alrededores de aquella hacienda, y había encontrado aquella laguna o lago, de aguas cristalinas sobre el cual cuando el sol brillaba, parecían brillar diamantes de luz, y convirtió aquel lugar en su favorito, aquel dia estaba en esa misma posición con los ojos cerrados, recordando unos versos que su prometido le había enviado y repitiéndolos con suavidad en su mente intentando comprenderlo , deseando descubrir en ellos la clase de persona que los había escrito y entonces una sombra le cubrió el sol, estuvo un instante mas con los ojos cerrado, pero los abrió deseando saber quien había cubierto al luz del sol y lo vio, vio sus ojos dorados y frios , su cuerpo esbelto y su aspecto refinado que delataba a un hombre elegante y tal vez peligroso.  
El hombre lo miraba y el no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido por su penetrante mirar pero sonrio con cierta amabilidad y educación mientras lo miraba….  
-buenas tardes-dijo al final el desconocido.  
-buenas tardes-contesto el a su vez aguantando un suspiro de alivio por un momento había temido que fuera un fantasma.  
-puedo preguntar tal vez violando vuestra delicadeza quien sois? Nunca hasta ahora me había topado con nadie aquí-dijo él.  
-puedo decir lo mismo y tomando en cuenta que vos hablasteis primero, deberías ser vos quien diga su nombre primero- respondió suavemente mientras miraba casi hipnotizado sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
-pido disculpas entonces- contesto el otro con aquella voz fría y serena, tembló- permítame….mi nombre es Claude Faustus.  
-el mío caballero es Alois Trancy, hijo del conde Trancy  
-y el prometido del marqués michaelis ¿no es asi?  
-exacto, ¿conoce al marques?  
-algo, podría decirse que somos conocidos-sonrió.  
-vaya- se levanto- bueno con vuestro permiso marques  
-¿marques?  
-Claude Faustus-hablo con suavidad- el marqués de averno, también conocida como la aldea de las sombras o la tierra de los asesino al servicio de su majestad- sonrió-ha sido un placer.  
-igualmente-y aunque no lo demostrara estaba sin duda sorprendido de que el llamara averno al marquesado de Solanda, la tierra de la vida y felicidad como lo llamaban los demás, hacia dos siglos había sido la cuna de los asesinos más peligrosos del reino. y sobre todo como sabía que era el marqués de Solanda, claro luego sabría que su antepasado se llamaba así también.  
El joven blondo camino tranquilo hasta su mansión sin saber realmente que era lo que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho.  
Una semana después fueron a la hacienda de lady Durlles a una fiesta de te… Alois llego a dicha reunión del brazo de su prometido que extrañamente no estaba coqueteando con nadie pues tenía puesta toda su atención en su rubio prometido… y no es que el rubio lo odiara pero aun pensaba que era extraño que su padre cediera tan rápido (cinco meses y dos semanas) ala peticion del marques…lo cual lo llevaba a sospechar que michaelis había hecho algunos trucos sucios.  
Sin embargo poco después de llegar ali michaelis fue secuestrado por unos conocidos a hablar de negocios y el bueno el joven conde fue secuestrado a su vez por lady Elizabeth Middleford que lo llevo a buscar y de paso conocer a el primo de esta : Ciel Phantomhive,el prometido del marqués de Solanda…..

Hola según se los titulos nobiliarios están así:  
Duque: descendientes de la nobleza, hijos de reyes , normalmente los príncipes que no son herederos .  
Marques: titulo inferior al de duque. Normalmente son también descendientes de la corona o algun familiar lejano en distinto grado….xd  
Conde: titulo inferior al de marques, dado a personas que habían sido reconocidos por sus actos de valentía y/o fidelidad a la corona, era personas muy honorables y confiables.  
VIZCONDE: título nobiliario de honor y de dignidad con que los príncipes distinguen a una persona, o hijos de algún conde que aun no ha muerto ….o sustituto de algún conde….o…etc.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Si lo sé, demore medio siglo en actualizar, pero la vida es complicada, la historia en si la tengo aun en mi cabeza, pero en este ultimo año creo haber madurado un poco (un poquito) como escritora, así que algunas cosas cambiaran… aun así espero ser capaz de escribir para ustedes una historia entretenida n-n

Me gustaría que la primera entrega que tuvieron de la historia la tomaran como un prologo y esta entrega como el primer capítulo. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.

Capítulo Primero

La primera vez que el marqués de Michaelis vio a Alois Trancy no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, había asistido a la fiesta de té de Lady Rousell por mera cordialidad y planeaba abandonarla a la menor oportunidad, cuando escucho la combinación perfecta entre el canto y la música y miro en dirección a la causa de sus dudas, entonces había visto la viva expresión de belleza inglesa, Alois Trancy, aunque entonces no sabía que se llamaba así, solo podía ser calificado como tal, con aquella piel casi translucida, sus ojos azules y aquellos cabellos rubios atados en una cola y sin embargo dejando escapar mechones que enmarcaran grácilmente su rostro, Sebastián había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a cortejarlo, y por tanto violar una tonelada de normas de buena conducta, ahí mismo.

Sin embargo todo su autocontrol le había ganado la ayuda de lady Rousell que describió a Alois "como un sueño de verano" y le dio todas sus referencias, aunque también le advirtió que sería difícil que lograra que el joven se casara con él, siendo tan joven y también tan amado, el joven marques había contestado con una sonrisa clara que aquello no importaba y que lograría casarse con Alois aunque tuviese que arrastrarse delante de su señoría el conde Trancy.

No fue necesario llegar tan lejos. (Solo unas cuantas trampas)

Sus razones por otro lado no fueron ni tanto tan románticas como las que lady Rousell imaginaba, de hecho se habría casado con la primera debutante que se le hubiera puesto en frente de no ser porque había visto a Trancy y había perdido, un poco , el norte.

Sin poderlo evitar confesaba que aquella primera vez había sido algo muy semejante al amor a primera vista, pero no era tal, estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero eso no impedía que el anhelara conseguir su belleza a como diera lugar.

Pero la búsqueda de futuro consorte había venido de algunos días antes de conocer a tan hermosa joya, cuando se encontraba con una "amiga intima"

**Flash Back**

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte— Lady Lyford había hablado con una entonación que había provocado que él, que daba los últimos toques al nudo de su corbata, le prestara atención.

Estaba mirándose en el espejo y al ladear un poco la cabeza pudo ver a la condesa, recostada sobre las almohadas del lecho, con el cuerpo desnudo tan bello e iridiscente como una perla.

Al contemplar su rubia cabellera caída sobre sus blancos hombros, el marqués había pensado que sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera cortejado, y también la más apasionada.

— ¿Qué es? — le preguntó, sin demasiado interés, aunque cuidándose de no demostrarlo.

—Debes casarte, Sebastián.

El marqués se quedó tenso e inmóvil, después se volvió para decir divertido:

—No me parece el momento más apropiado para hablar de ataduras sagradas.

—Hablo en serio, Sebastián- el tono de ella tenía un tinte de reproche- y sí es el momento apropiado.

— ¿Sugieres que nos casemos? – había preguntado dándose media vuelta para verla directamente.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! –exclamo ella levantándose un tanto de las sabanas para mirarlo —Aunque te aseguro que sería lo que más me agradaría. Pero George nunca me daría el divorcio. Jamás ha habido un escándalo en la familia Lyford.

— ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?- pregunto él elevando una ceja.

No cabía duda de que estaba preocupada. Fruncía el entrecejo, lo que alteraba la perfección del óvalo de su rostro, y sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la inquietud.

— ¡La reina se ha enterado de lo nuestro! — exclamo al fin con perfecto dramatismo.

— ¡Es imposible! — contesto él, pensando enseguida que no lo era tanto, la reina Victoria era…

—Como bien sabes, no existe nada imposible para la reina— _"una perfecta metiche"_ —Siempre hay alguna vieja envidiosa, tal vez familiar tuya o de George, que le murmura al oído informes plenos de veneno.

— ¿Qué te hace suponer que Su Majestad sospecha? – pregunto mirándola ahora y acercándose a ella.

—Me lo insinuó— el marqués se sentó en el borde de la cama que acababa de abandonar. La condesa se irguió un poco, aunque lo único que cubría su desnudez era la larga, rubia y sedosa cabellera parecía, pensó el duque, el sol al amanecer, pero en ese momento su belleza le resultaba indiferente. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que acababa de decirle—fue anoche, en el baile —explicó la condesa—cuando terminó la pieza y nos separamos, la reina me llamó. Sonreía y me senté a su lado, pensando que estaba de buen humor-hizo una pausa y agregó—debí recordar que cuando sonríe es mucho más peligrosa.

—Continúa —ordenó él con voz un tanto dura mientras pensaba rápidamente.

A pesar de que aún no se había puesto la chaqueta, estaba muy elegante con una fina camisa bordada con su monograma, el alto cuello blanco y la corbata gris.

Poseía una figura atlética, de hombros anchos y esbeltas caderas. La marquesa lo miró, la arruga desapareció de su frente y, sin poder contenerse, extendió una mano hacia él. Pero Michaelis la ignoró.

—Prosigue, deseo saber qué te dijo Su Majestad –recordaba haber dicho aquello con un tono de mando inadecuado para una dama como ella.

—Con ese ingenio que encubre su maquiavélico cerebro, dijo: "Creo, condesa, que debemos encontrarle esposa al Marqués de Michaelis."

"¿Una esposa, Su Majestad?", le pregunté.

"Ya es tiempo de que se case", continuó diciendo la reina. "Los marqueses solteros y apuestos siempre resultan una mala influencia."

La marquesa hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Como comprenderás, Sebastián, en ese momento estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder. La intención de la reina era inconfundible. Entonces agregó: "Debe usar su influencia, condesa y, por supuesto, tacto. Son dos cualidades que admiro mucho y siempre busco en mis damas de compañía."

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que, un momento después, ella añadió:

— ¡Sabes cuánto deseo ocupar ese puesto junto a la reina! Les daría una lección a mis arrogantes y criticonas cuñadas, que siempre me han visto con menosprecio y no ocultan su disgusto ante el hecho de que George se haya casado con alguien joven y sin importancia.

— ¡Tu presencia daría vida y esplendor a Windsor! —comentó él con cinismo.

—Y al Palacio de Buckingham. Olvidas que la reina viene a Londres con más frecuencia que antes.

— ¿Y crees que, en ese caso, podríamos seguir viéndonos?

—Una vez casado tú, sí. De otra manera, no. La reina encontraría la forma de impedirlo, estoy segura. Y también sé que no me aceptará a su lado si no estás casado o al menos comprometido.

Sebastián se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró los árboles de la plaza que había afuera.

— ¡Así que yo debo sacrificarme!

—Tendrás que casarte algún día, Sebastián-señalo ella- debes tener un heredero.

—Lo sé, pero no hay prisa.

—Yo creo que, con todas tus aventuras, es tiempo de que sientes cabeza.

— ¿Crees que lo haría? — preguntó con una nota de divertido cinismo en la voz.

— ¡No puedo perderte, Sebastián! —Exclamó la condesa — ¡Jamás amé a nadie como te amo a ti! Sabes bien que me excitas como ningún otro hombre.

— ¡Y muchos lo han intentado!- exclamo él a su vez mirándola con ojo crítico.

—Yo era muy desdichada. A George sólo le interesan las urnas griegas, la historia antigua y los grandes maestros italianos – _"oh, estoy seguro que si, sobre todo los vivos"_

La condesa hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz apasionada:

—Deseo vivir el presente. Ni el pasado ni el futuro me importan. Sólo deseo que me ames y podamos estar juntos, como ahora.

—Pensé que habíamos sido muy discretos.

— ¿Cómo lograrlo en Londres? —Preguntó ella — La servidumbre habla, la gente observa los carruajes que llegan y, por si eso fuera poco, están todas esas mujeres que te miran con ojos hambrientos y me detestan porque ya no te interesas en ellas.

—Me halagas, Clarice- se burlo él.

—Sabes que es verdad. Si yo he tenido algunos amantes, no significan nada comparados con la legión de mujeres a quienes dejaste con el corazón roto.

Él había lanzado una ligera exclamación de disgusto y volvió al espejo para terminar de arreglar su corbata y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto y recordó que siempre le disgustaban las referencias a sus numerosos amoríos, pero estaba tan segura de él que se dijo que nada podía afectar el salvaje embeleso que los unía, nunca había tenido un amante más apasionado o ardiente y estaba decidida, a pesar de la reina y de todas las dificultades que se viera obligada a vencer, a no renunciar a él.

—Escucha, Sebastián, tengo la solución perfecta para el problema.

—Si te refieres a alguna tonta jovencita, no me interesa.

— ¡por lo que más quieras, sé sensato! Tarde o temprano deberás casarte y yo no puedo perder la oportunidad de convertirme en dama de compañía de la reina. Eso me otorgará la respetabilidad que jamás he tenido.

—No me sorprenderá si al cabo descubres que es como una piedra de molino atada a tu cuello.

—Todo será más sencillo — suplicó la marquesa— Podremos vernos no sólo en Londres sino también en el campo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque hasta ahora ha sido difícil que me visites en mi casa de campo o que yo vaya al Parque Doncaster. Pero cuando estés casado y yo sea amiga de tu consorte, tendremos miles de pretextos.

— ¿Realmente crees que una esposa te aceptaría como su amiga?- pregunto él ligeramente escandalizado ante la idea que su esposa y su amante fueran amigas.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! En especial **el** consorte que te he elegido— y esa había sido en realidad la gota que había colmado el vaso.

El marqués se dio vuelta y exclamó:

— ¡Esto es demasiado, Clarice! Si crees que voy a permitir que elijas a mi futura "consorte" —hizo las comillas para darse más énfasis — estás muy equivocada, además los donceles…

—No seas tonto, Sebastián. Sabes bien que jamás estás en contacto con ninguna jovencita o doncel. ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo en tu club, aquí en Newmarket, Epson o Ascot, o en tu coto de caza de Leicestershire?

—Reconozco que hay pocas debutantes en tales lugares— acepto con una sonrisa.

—Entonces debes dejarlo en mis manos, además querido esta mas comprobado que los donceles pueden ser mucho más dóciles que una jovencita –ella elevo un dedo en el aire moviéndolo como si tratara con un niño — No sólo puedo proporcionarte un consorte complaciente, dócil y de buena cuna, sino también esos acres de tierra que siempre has deseado en el extremo del Parque Doncaster.

— ¿Te refieres a la tierra de Trancy?

— ¡Exacto! Si te casas con Alois Trancy podrás pedir como dote ese terreno que su padre posee contiguo al tuyo.

— ¡Vaya, Clarice, me presentas un plan completo! Pero ni siquiera conozco a ese joven. Vamos, incluso ignoraba que existiera — había sonreído pero la miraba con cierta ansiedad velada en sus ojos.

—Pero siempre has codiciado ese terreno que, como dijiste, te permitiría construir una pista de carreras para ejercitar tus caballos.

El marqués no podía negar que era verdad.

Siempre le había molestado saber que el Conde de Trancy, su vecino en Hertfordshire, poseía un terreno que en otra época había sido parte de la propiedad de su familia, pero que su abuelo perdió en un juego de naipes.

Como si se diera cuenta de la ventaja que tenía en la discusión, la condesa prosiguió:

—Como sabes, el conde está atravesando por una situación política muy difícil después del último escándalo que su hijo mayor ha protagonizado y estoy segura de que no se negara a tener un yerno importante… y rico. Alois Trancy es un sueño, todos lo dicen, aunque muy joven. De hecho, si no lo comparas conmigo, en realidad es una belleza.

—Por ese comentario imagino que es un rubio de ojos azules.

—En efecto. Ideal para ti, querido. Tú sabes perfectamente que las y los rubios siempre lucen mejor las joyas que aquellos de cabello oscuro— entonces había lanzado un suspiro—mi amor, sabes lo mucho que me dolerá ver a otro a tu lado, luciendo los diamantes Michaelis, que son mucho mejores que las joyas que posee George- gimoteo un poco y luego apretó los labios antes de agregar—Pero, mi vida, comprende que ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de enfrentarse a un escándalo, aun cuando estuvieras dispuesto a fugarte conmigo; cosa que dudo.

— ¿Si te lo pidiera, aceptarías? — había preguntado mas por curiosidad que porque en realidad planeara proponérselo.

La condesa, sin embargo, reflexionó un instante y luego confesó:

—Me lo he preguntado con frecuencia y, para ser sincera, creo que no. No soportaría vivir en el extranjero, rechazada por todos los que me conocen. Tú sí. Los hombres siempre pueden hacerlo. Es la mujer la que sufre en estos casos.

Él sabía que lo que decía era cierto.

—Muy bien, Clarice, has sido muy persuasiva. Pero, por supuesto, necesito tiempo para pensar.

—No hay tiempo. Los dos sabemos que existe una vacante para dama de compañía y que, con seguridad, una decena de viejas ambiciosas intrigan sin cesar para que las elijan a ellas, a sus hijas o a sus sobrinas... pero no a mí.

— ¿Sugieres que tome una decisión inmediata sobre algo tan importante?

—Si me amas no titubearás. Sería una agonía inexpresable tener que decirnos adiós. No creo poder soportarlo- había contestado ella a prisa mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos oscuros llenos de pasión y anhelo.

—Podríamos seguir como hasta ahora —sugirió el marqués.

— ¿Crees que la reina no se enteraría? ¿Cómo podríamos reunirnos sabiendo que nos espían y que todo lo que hagamos o digamos puede llegar a los oídos de la Vieja Araña que teje su tela en Windsor?

—Te prometo pensarlo seriamente.

Tomó su chaqueta y se la puso.

Cuando ella lo miró, la blancura de su piel hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos.

— ¿Te importo?

—Sabes que sí. Pero el amor es una cosa, Clarice, y el matrimonio, otra.

—Es el amor lo que cuenta.

El duque le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Gracias, Clarice, por hacerme tan feliz.

Ella cerró sus dedos sobre los de él y lo empujó contra sí.

—Adiós, mi maravilloso y magnífico amado —susurró. Levantó sus labios hacia él.

El duque trató de resistirse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sus labios apasionados lo mantuvieron cautivo y el fuego que estaba tan cerca de la superficie surgió en él para unirse al de ella.

El marqués tuvo la sensación de que no sólo se rendía ante el violento deseo de la condesa, sino también ante la pérdida de su libertad.

Pero en ese instante eso carecía de importancia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tampoco había tenido importancia después de haber visto a Alois Trancy en la fiesta de te donde inteligentemente la condesa se había asegurado que el marqués conociera a aquella joya, lo que no había planeado, era que el marqués se sintiera tan encantado por aquel joven que la abandonara a ella y a sus otras amantes de manera casi definitiva.

— ¿No piensa así Michaelis? –la voz del conde Phantomhive lo saco de sus pensamientos, logrando formular una sonrisa clásica antes de contestar con voz serena.

— Por supuesto- le había devuelto la mirada sin demasiada fuerza, conocía a Phantomhive de mirada, pero hasta aquella fiesta apenas había cruzado dos palabras con aquel hombre.

—Me imagino que siente ansiedad porque la boda se haga lo más pronto posible, mi actitud fue semejante cuando me case – sonrió comprensivo, Sebastián sonreía también mientras recordaba algunos ruidos no tan santos de hacia tres semanas en un invernadero, podía jurar que quien estaba con Vincent, no era precisamente Rachel Phantomhive.

—Ciertamente lo espero con ansias, ahora, si me disculpan, creo que he vuelto a perder de vista a mi prometido –su voz salió jovial y alegre, antes de abandonar la compañía de aquel grupo para buscar a Alois.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo segundo**

La vergüenza es un sentimiento común, común para el mundo, incluso los más expertos miembros de la nobleza lo sentían alguna vez en sus vidas de cuando en cuando pero definitivamente no era un sentimiento que Alois mereciese sentir y sin embargo se veía en la penosa situación de sentirlo en toda su fuerza, la sonrisa le temblaba un poco en los labios mientras el vizconde Druitt le sonreía de manera encantadora y la música de los violines se escuchaba en el ambiente.  
−me veo en la obligación de insistir, mi hermoso azulejo de las montañas.  
− ¿azulejo?- repitió confundido el rubio al tiempo que la sonrisa terminaba por desaparecer en un gesto de curiosidad innata y le miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azules.  
−Oh si –la voz emocionada del vizconde sin duda habría alterado a cualquier otra criatura de la misma edad que el joven blondo, pero en el caso de Alois había provocado más miedo del que fuera correcto expresar, aun mas cuando aquel hombre, que por cierto era primo lejano suyo, le elevo el mentón−hablo de usted, es tan bello como los azulejos de las montañas y por supuesto, espero que menos esquivo – las mejillas de Alois se encendieron furiosamente ante aquellas palabras.  
−Me temo que se llevara una sorpresa desagradable− comento serenamente una voz detrás del vizconde, el rubio menor sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, el vizconde se había vuelto con una sonrisa serena y cortes al recién aparecido marqués de Michaelis y este ultimo tenía también una sonrisa encantadora adornando su rostro− personalmente considero imposible atrapar un azulejo ¿sabe? Yo compararía a Alois con un abadejo ¿sabe? Posee una maravillosa voz–le sonrió mientras extendía una mano hacia su joven prometido – Alois, mi adorado, te buscaba, no entiendo tu fascinación por desaparecer – le sonrió con su mejor tono amable.  
−lo lamento –se disculpo enseguida, sintiendo aun las mejillas arder y con la sensación de haber cometido una estupidez, su prometido acababa de encontrarlo cuando otro hombre le expresaba sus… eh… ¿atenciones?, levantó la mirada hacia el marques buscando en aquello ojos una muestra de su, quizás, molestia- no deseaba molestar…  
-no me molestas –sonrió este llevándose la mano atrapada a los labios con galantería antes de volver a mirar a Druitt - Aleister –lo llamo por su nombre de pila causando que ambos rubios lo miraran con ansiedad, aunque claro uno lo ocultaba mejor que el otro – un placer haberte visto, te doy las gracias por cuidar de mi prometido –el tono del marqués era elegante cortes y educado , algo que Alois apreciaba profundamente, quizás por ello, instintivamente busco la protección del mismo abrazándose a uno de sus brazos con delicadeza, Michaelis le dirigió con una sonrisa – debes estar cansado Alois, permíteme llevarte hacia el salón, estarás mas cómodo allí –dijo suavemente llevándose al joven de allí, una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del vizconde Michaelis volvió a hablar – Creo Alois que notas la estupidez de tu conducta – el joven blondo miro de inmediato al marques – no comprendo que razón puedes tener para aceptar las indecorosas atenciones de ese hombre sabiendo que tu prometido esta en la misma fiesta y más aun, el modo en que me verías a actuar si alguien más lo hubiese notado –los labios del más joven temblaron un poco, el tono del marqués era por otro lado duro, desmintiendo la expresión cortes de su rostro, Alois podía jurar que si se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, notaria que estos eran dos brasas ardientes.  
-lo… lo lamento señoría, os aseguro que no tenía ni idea, no creí que las…. Atenciones de mi primo pudiesen ser de mal gusto – su voz salió como un murmullo, Sebastián le miro de lado, notando que el doncel era sincero, al menos en ese punto y sonrió acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos.  
− No te ocupes, intentare enseñarte al respecto, es culpa mia también el haberte dejado solo, más aun, que al fin me permiten llevarte a un lugar, sin que tu tía nos examine con lupa –comentó suavemente, consciente de que Trancy era hasta cierto punto un muchacho sensible y sin duda debido a la vida protegida que le había dado su padre un tanto ignorante de lo que socialmente podría considerarse correcto- Pero debes notar, Alois, que eres mucho más bello que el común de los debutantes – "y que por otro lado nadie se interesara en que tengas un cerebro magnifico" pensó cínicamente por dentro- y sin duda habrá hombres que quieran regalarte con sus atenciones aunque sepan que estas comprometido, es tu deber saber mantenerlos a raya, no puedo arriesgarme a tener que batirme en un duelo antes de casarnos y por supuesto preferiría no tener que hacerlo una vez lo hayamos hecho –termino al tiempo que le ofrecía una copa de limonada – debes estar sediento.  
—Gr…gracias –Alois recibió la copa de limonada con gesto turbado, la sonrisa había terminado de desaparecer de su rostro para mostrar una expresión afectada —lamento causarte molestias —murmuro sin elevar la mirada — pero soy muy ignorante de algunos temas y resulta difícil saber qué cosas serian muy mal vistas.  
—eso quiere decir que otros hombres te han hablado como lo ha hecho lord Chamber ¿no es así? — la voz del marqués le interrumpió en medio de su explicación, en aquel momento ya se habían alejado un tanto del resto de invitados y no corrían el riesgo de ser escuchados por oídos indiscretos.  
— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — se apresuro a contestar el más joven sintiendo una vez más las mejillas arder por la vergüenza- padre jamás habría aprobado algo semejante, pero… —en ese instante el joven se detuvo titubeante, como buscando las palabras indicadas para explicarse— pero… había otras personas que solían … alagarme y padre comento en una ocasión que debía saber que cumplidos aceptar y cuales rechazar, de todas formas en casa de mi padre jamás me habían hablado así, ni en ningún otro lugar —explico suavemente— así que no sabía como se supone que se debe de rechazar ciertos… cumplidos —termino de explicarse con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos ansiosos mirándolo como esperando que Michaelis se sintiera defraudado.  
—Comprendo –asintió el mayor con serenidad mientras ocultaba astutamente la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios— no te sientas mal — le susurro suavemente, con palabras que se sentían como la misma seda — me alegra que confíes en mi para decirme eso, te prometo v en ese momento el rubio elevo la mirada hacia él con curiosidad y Sebastián acaricio su mejilla izquierda con delicadeza, por un segundo maldijo lo guantes que llevaba que le impedía tocar realmente al más joven, sentía al tacto aquella piel que el imaginaba suave y lisa, cálida y serena — que me ocupare de ello… solo confía en mí –al fin sus miradas se cruzaron, azul y carmín, Alois, con la mirada brillante y los labios rojos entreabiertos, Sebastián con la sonrisa jovial perdiéndose y un deseo conocido naciéndole en las entrañas.  
—Lo hago — contesto el más joven — lo único que quiero es no decepcionarte — aseguró.  
—Nunca lo harías — determino el otro, parpadeando y alejando su mirada del rostro del más joven en dirección a donde los invitados se arremolinaban para conversar — regresemos — su tono era el que se usaba para proponer, pero Alois siempre traducía aquel tono por una orden, jamás se habría atrevido a renegar de ello, conocedor de que … había algo extraño en el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, Michaelis le ofreció su brazo y el rubio se apresuro a enlazar el suyo al de su prometido con una gracia demasiado estudiada que el de ojos carmín ignoro mientras caminaba de vuelta ala fiesta de té, hablaría con Aleister, por supuesto que lo haría.  
Ambos volvieron a internarse entre los demás invitados, el marqués deseaba hablar una vez más con la encantadora Baronesa Barnett, una mujer dueña de un hermoso (teatral) cabello rojo, que Sebastián admiraba personalmente, aunque si debía ser sincero consideraba escandaloso el hecho de que una dama se vistiera tan a menudo de color rojo, sin embargo se vieron abordados casi inmediatamente por una jovencita que el apenas conocía.  
— ¡Alois! Al fin te encuentro —la jovencita era dueña de una sonrisa preciosa y, al parecer fácil, además de brillantes ojos verdes, Sebastián solo tuvo que observar su vestido blanco para comprender que era una debutante— oh — la jovencita, al parecer, había caído recién en la cuenta de su existencia — perdone mi lord , ¿puedo llevarme a Alois un momento? — pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa y una mirada de cachorrito apaleado que le gano casi inmediatamente, una sonrisa de parte del marqués, una sonrisa maravillosa, del tipo que conquista un corazón por segundo, la rubia criatura se sonrojo ligeramente.  
—Si pone en mi conocimiento su nombre, quizás lo permita — propuso ligeramente, mirándola a los ojos y deleitándose , internamente por supuesto, por la muda respuesta que aquel cuerpo mostraba, , era tan joven.  
—Elizabeth Essel Cordilia— contesto suavemente—soy la hija del Marqués de Middleford — explico mientras el sonrojo desaparecía de sus mejillas y asumía una actitud elegante y correcta— puedo preguntar el suyo ¿ — la sonrisa era hermosa y Sebastián a su pesar se vio ligeramente atraído por ella, Elisabeth no era ni mucho menos tan hermosa como Alois, per poseía una sonrisa preciosa, del tipo que la gente califica como sinceras, cosa que su rubio prometido no poseía, porque sus sonrisas jamás llegaban a los ojos, quizás por eso, el estaba dispuesto a escuchar su petición.  
—Perdone mi descortesía — se disculpo mientras realizaba una inclinación superficial y cogía la enguantada mano de la jovencita — Sebastián Michaelis, marqués de Michaelis para serviros, my lady — deposito un galante beso en aquel dorso de la mano y sonrió antes de pararse cuan alto era y asentir aceptando la petición de la muchacha — por supuesto, mi lady, puede secuestrar a Alois un tiempo, solo si promete devolvérmelo antes de que termine la fiesta — la miraba a los ojos y su rubio prometido hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no escandalizarse por lo que sus ojos veían.  
—Se lo prometo — aseguro animadamente la jovencita, antes de coger la mano izquierda del joven referido y echarse a correr arrastrándolo, casi, consigo.  
Por unos segundos Sebastián se quedo quieto donde estaba, con la sonrisa atrapada en los labios y la extraña sensación de que había hallado algo realmente interesante, antes de ponerse a buscar, una vez más, a la anfitriona de la fiesta de té, aun cuando apenas había tenido unas conversaciones con aquella mujer, Sebastián debía aceptar que era hermosa y más aun, como todo hombre deseaba triunfar donde otros, muy a pesar de la coquetería de la dama, habían fracasado.  
La fidelidad de angelina Barnett a su marido era casi legendaria sobre todo por su actitud alegre y casi irreverente.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3  
El barón Barnett le sonreía amablemente a su esposa: se sentía loco de amor por ella y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al verla sonreír, el día anterior el médico familiar los había visitado, y dado la feliz noticia, estaba, como ya había dicho, loco de contento, sin embargo no podía compartir su felicidad con ellos: habría sido de mal gusto y simplemente podía sonreír junto a sus invitados, observando como Angelina saludaba de manera encantadora al marqués de Michaelis.  
-un hombre magnifico –señalo una voz a su lado, el barón se volvió a verla, Lady West, una bella y exótica extranjera que se había casado con lord Harold West, se sintió ligeramente afectado al notar que ella le hablaba de manera un tanto familiar, observo sus rasgos indios con aire crítico, ella lo miraba con una suerte de dignidad que le impedía responderle con desdén.  
-¿Lo creé así? –sonrió un poco, mirándola por encima de la nariz, ella no pareció notarlo: no mostro cambio de imagen.  
-es lo que me han dicho de él –sonrió ella de manera afectada y tomando un poco de limonada –creo que algunas amistades suyas están de duelo por su compromiso- sonrió mirándole a los ojos, y Barnett entendió a que amistades se refería, Michaelis había sostenido no pocos idilios con mujeres casadas- ¿Estará realmente enamorado de ese niño? El joven Trancy es jovencísimo, lo he visto- señalo mirándolo al parecer un tanto afectada.  
-se casarán en un año, cuando él muchacho cumpla los 15 años –contesto a prisa el barón, preocupado de que alguien la oyera hablar tan libre y peligrosamente- considero que hace bien en apartar al joven si lo quiere –murmuro, la hindú le miro con intriga en los ojos y asintió levemente.  
-sin duda –la voz era clara, poseía el tono sedoso de quienes saben que están por encima del resto de los mortales, el ego del barón se sintió herido, ¿Por qué aquella mujer se le había acercado? Noto que recibía las miradas discretas de algunos de sus invitados, la miraban a ella, en sus vestidos indios, sus ojos oscuros y sus manos de dedos largos, pudo ver un brillo de deseo en los ojos de algunos de ellos.  
Al mismo tiempo el mismo había apartado los ojos de su esposa para colocarlos en ella, admirándola, sin darse cuenta, y por tanto siendo ignorante de las atenciones que otro hombre dedicaba, discreto y elegante, a su mujer.  
Claude sonrió de manera irónica al ver como aquella extranjera distraía al barón, era un hombre decente, lo conocía bien y sabía que se sentía obligado a atender a su invitada, también sabía que estando enamorado de su esposa y siendo levemente correspondido por su mujer, no pensaba serle infiel ni esperaba que Angelina Durless le fuera infiel a él, miro a Michaelis dedicar su atención a la baronesa y sus labios formaron una delgada línea de disgusto por medio segundo, había escuchado con notable sorpresa acerca del compromiso de Michaelis con Trancy, sorprendido de que un calavera como él se comprometiera con un jovencito que ni siquiera había sido presentado en sociedad, faltarían sin duda un par de años, hasta que el joven pudiera casarse, se preguntó no sin cierto disgusto en qué pensaría Trancy al entregar a una criatura tan bella y sin duda frágil como se adivinaba a Alois Trancy, para dárselo a un hombre como Michaelis, que como él, equilibraba entre la sociedad victoriana de la reina Victoria, viuda y horrorosamente rodeada de velos negros como símbolo de su adolorida viudez, y la escandalosa conducta del príncipe de Gales, sin duda acabaría con toda la ingenuidad de Trancy para convertirlo en algo semejante a él, aparto los ojos en cuanto noto la demanda de su atención por parte de Rachel Phantomhive, esta le sonreía de manera dulce y encantadora, con la copa de limonada bailando en sus dedos y un chispeante brillo en sus brillantes ojos azules.  
-perdone mi lady, me distraje –se disculpó.  
-me sentiría ofendida mi lord –lo miro graciosamente- si pensara que usted prefiere el atractivo indio a la belleza inglesa –señalo.  
-no hay razones para que usted piense así , nada podría superar la belleza de vuestro hijo – no comparaba su compromiso con el hijo de Phantomhive con el compromiso de la araña con el cuervo, Trancy y Michaelis, su compromiso había sido una orden de la reina y se había dado cuando él había cumplido los diecisiete años y Phantomhive tenía apenas 6 años, obviamente eran muy diferentes y podía adivinar que Ciel Phantomhive había heredado la actitud egocéntrica de todos sus ancestros, se llevarían bien –simplemente admiraba sus ropas, son tan… extranjeras –hizo un movimiento con los labios, a despecho de la expresión de su acompañante- ¿no piensa usted así?-pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, la mujer sonrió.  
-sin duda, entonces… ¿solo miraba el vestido?- pregunto ella, los ojos brillando de diversión y demostrando que ella no le creía, la detesto.  
-me recordó las bellas estatuas que vi en mi viaje la india- contesto secamente, mirándola por encima de su copa- os aseguro que son magníficas.  
-¿y las mujeres de Francia?  
-el teatro es hermoso, pero prefiero a las damas del bel canto italiano –contesto de manera inteligente y mirándola directamente a los ojos, era escandaloso que una mujer se mostrara tan deliberadamente provocativa, pensó.  
-sin duda- contesto ella, mirándole.  
-puedo preguntarle –dijo con tono sereno e ignorando la incomodidad que le nacía al hablar con ella - ¿dónde está Ciel? Esperaba verle.  
-aún es muy pronto, mi lord, -pareció preocupada- Ciel apenas ha oído hablar de….  
-¿de mí? –pregunto –me parece que va siendo tiempo de relacionarme con él, es un joven del cual escucho a menudo, me parecería una tontería no ir creando al menos una situación de comodidad entre ambos, no deseo caer en la situación de odio natural que se ha hecho tan común entre las parejas recién casadas –le dirigió una mirada muy obvia, la línea cínica de sus labios fue bastante clara, Claude Faustus casi nunca sonreía, ni siquiera en sociedad, la dama asintió.  
-estaba con su prima- contesto lentamente y miro a su alrededor con preocupación – y ahora mismo no tengo conocimiento donde pudieron haber ido- su tono era torturado, y el pensamiento personal de Faustus, era que si como madre dejaba que desear, como acompañante era un desastre, ¿Cuántos años tendría?  
-le acompaño a buscarle- dijo con serenidad y aunque parecía un ofrecimiento, en realidad no dejaba lugar a replicas, la dama asintió.

Alois se dejaba llevar por Elizabeth Midleeford, la expresión divertida y los ojos brillantes, con la mente en otro lado, miro a su amiga que le llevaba del brazo, cruzando al otro lado de la fiesta con paso elegante y apurado, y apretó los labios, la miro, Elizabeth era hermosa, con aquella piel blanca con el lirio, y aquel aire a princesa encantada, los ojos verdes, como esmeraldas y aquella sonrisa eterna en los labios, y sintió que la odiaba, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que ella le jalaba con más fuerza, las ganas de alejarla de si fueron más fuerte y apretó los dientes, controlándose, no deseaba hacer una escena.  
-Ciel te gustara mucho –aseguro ella, él le sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras, su voz, que antes le había agradado le resulto desagradable ahora, ¿cómo podía haberle agradado una voz tan chillona? Respiro un tanto agitado -¿te sientes bien? –se detuvo ella, mirándolo preocupada.  
-si- contesto la voz suave y la mano derecha en el pecho – me he agitado, es todo –termino, mirándola la sonrisa naciéndole entre los labios de fresa, fijando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas de ella- tranquila –le sonrió encantador…  
-iremos más lento- dijo ella, atrapando su mano con la suya- deje a Ciel al lado de las bebidas, cerca de la orquesta –explico con voz leve, caminando de nuevo, Alois asintió, siguiéndola, apretó ligeramente los labios e intento recuperar su expresión, se sentía afectado, había visto como la había mirado Michaelis, y aunque sentía una leve animadversión por este, era consciente de que era su prometido y que una actitud como la que había visto hacia su amiga, era un insulto directo a él, una bofetada concentrada a su orgullo y una forma de demostrar que aquel hombre consideraba que el ya era de su propiedad, demostraba que no le importaba.  
A Michaelis solo le interesaba poseerle, poseer su belleza, y la sabía, había visto el interés en su rostro pero no en su alma, y lo sabía, lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de doler, de ofender el simple hecho de saber que a ese hombre no le importaba ni siquiera engañarlo un poco respecto de sí mismo, lo ofendía, a Michaelis no le interesaban sus pensamientos, no le interesaban sus sentimientos, no le interesaba Alois en lo absoluto, no le interesaba, no le interesaba … en nada.  
-Alois, él es mi primo, Ciel Phantomhive, hijo del conde Phantomhive, Ciel, él es Alois Trancy, hijo del conde Trancy - la voz de Elizabeth lo saco de sus pensamientos, parpadeo, y le miro, unos ojos azules como el cielo, le devolvieron la mirada.  
-Encantado de conocerle Trancy–la voz de Ciel era leve, hermosa, suave –Elizabeth ha hablado de usted –comento mirándole a los ojos, Alois le sonrió encantado, ¡era hermoso!  
-El placer es mío Phantomhive –ladeo la cabeza y se vio reflejado en el profundo azul de sus ojos- yo también he oído de usted, su concierto de violín en la casa Carlton hace tres meses fue comentado, me habría gustado asistir –aseguro, halagándolo, era consciente del ego de los Phantomhive, recordó en silencio las palabras duras, bruscas, ofendidas de su padre al hablar de los Phantomhive, "… Phantomhive? Por Zeus mi buen Cole, no pensaras poder convencerle, solo una cosa lo convencería y me temo que Diedrich está bastante comodo con las mujerzuelas francesas como para venir a colarse entre las piernas de vincent" y se sonrojo, Cel le miro, elevando elegante una ceja divertido, Alois rezo en silencio por no hacerse cercano, había oído pestes de su padre.

Notas Finales

bueno, no se que decir xD, excepto que... la idea iba por alli *se sonroja*


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
Ciel estudio rápidamente a Alois mientras eran presentados, pocas veces habia visto un rostro más atractivo ni tampoco unos ojos más vivos, más expresivos. Todo en aquel joven gritaba inocencia y nobleza, le gustaba, inclino con elegancia la cabeza.  
\- eso pense- dijo terminando la reverencia antes de haberla empezado, Alois le devolvió una sonrisa y de inmediato le parecio que se quedaba sin tema de conversación, Alois fue mas rápido.  
\- es un día maravilloso… los Barnett han tenido un encantador tacto al hacer esta fiesta- y miro con fingida, suponía, admiración a su alrededor.  
-a mi tia le encantara saber que aprueba su fiesta- constesto con cierta ironia y muy poco tacto, observo con diversión que las mejillas de su nuevo amigo se encendian con adorable encanto, para luego calmarse y mirarle a los ojos, con sorpresa le parecio ver una advertencia velada en aquellas hermosas orbes, de repente el muchacho era la viva expresión de la inocencia de nuevo, el segundo habia pasado tan rápido que de inmediato desecho el suceso… probablemente se habia sentido afectado, pero no amenazador decidio con rapidez mientras el rubio decía con voz modulada.  
-no creo que a su señoria le interese… auqnue usted es muy amable al decir eso… yo no soy muy importante.  
-he oído hablar de los Trancy, puedo decir que son importantes- los ojos de Ciel se abrieron con exagerada sorpresa, era obvio que finjia y que se divertia, alois ladeo la cabeza y contesto con diversión.  
-a mi padre le encantara saber su opinión sobre nuestra familia- de repente quien se sonrojo fue Ciel, era obvio que Alois le habia devuelto al pelota con rapidez… fue sencillo que ambos sonriesen, habia algo que tenían en común, habia una ironia rápida que podían controlar, con sencillez volvieron los ojos a Elisabeth que habia seguido su conversación en silencio, y con rapidez mortal la palabra "cuidado" y "peligro" apareció en las mentes de ambos, le sonrieron a ella con dulzura y de repente la hermosa joven comento en voz alta.  
-Que traje mas maravilloso!- su voz se elevo un tanto y ambos miraron con rapidez a quien ella señalaba, era rubio, y por el corte del traje el hermoso rostro decidieron que un doncel, este ladeaba en silencio la cabeza con delicadeza y bajo la luz del sol se veía hermoso- ¿Quién será? No lo habia visto hasta ahora.  
-un debutante me imagino- contesto suavemente Ciel mirando al joven para luego volverse- hablando de debutantes- miro a Alois- permítame felicitarle por su compromiso con el marques Michaelis Alois, he oído maravillas de ambos, auque no conozco en persona al marques- su voz era cortes y su expresión amable.  
-oh gracias- Alois, como era adecuado, se sonrojo con suavidad y sonrio maravillosamente, permitiendo a sus ojos brillar con emoción, como si no pudiera creer que tanta felicidad fuese verdadera… le aprecio escuchar los vidrios rotos en la habitación de su padre y quizo gritar, sentía que la sonrisa le rompería el rostro bajo la mirada con evidente bochrono y entonces la nueva voz lo rescato.  
-Ciel! Aquí estas- los tres jovencitos se volvieron al mismo tiempo a la voz, una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos azules se acercaba en compañía de un hombre de atractivos rasgos y aun mas penetrantes ojos dorados.  
Alois lo reconocio enseguida, y se sintió sofocado en parte recordando su atrevido comportamiento cuand lo habia conocido, atrapo su sonrisa antes de que se liberara y espero junto a los demás que llegaran con ellos.  
-madre- dijo con voz clara el moreno a su lado, Alois observo la expresión de su nuevo "amigo", era una expresión amable y cortes, pero siendo tan sensitivo como era, pudo adivinar que no se sentía comodo en lo absoluto- ¿me buscabas?  
-oh si querido- sonrio Rachel Phantomhive, Alois la reconocio de unos cuadros que habia visto hacia tiempo- tu prometido y yo deseábamos hablar contigo… oh estas acompañado, Lizzy querida- saludo la mujer y la elisabeth sonrio adorable- que placer verte y…- la rubia miro a Alois con expresión interrogante, el jovencito casi quizo reírse, no habia noble que no supiera de él… sobre todo ahora, que era prometido de uno de lo solteros mas admirados y deseados de Londre.  
-cierto, permítanme presentarles a Alois Trancy, hijo del conde Trancy- presento cortesmente Ciel- Alois permíteme presentarte a mi madre, la condesa Phantomhive, y a mi prometido- la ultima palabra parecio salir de un modo extraño, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a decirla- el marques Faustus – habia un irremediable titubeo, aunque apenas se notara, Alois tenia una capacidad única para esas cosas, sonrio.  
-es un honor condesa… marques- miro a ambos con unos hermosos ojos azules plenos de inocencia, Rachel estaba dispuesta a creerle, cuando Claude Faustus inclino la cabeza en su dirección y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano… Alois estuvo seguro de que Faustus habia querido decir algo más que simplemente "un honor"

Notas del autor: Perdonen la tardanza, pero... los estudios son exigentes... y ademas desaprobe ingles... por poco me matan, pero ahora continuare pronto 9


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hace un tiempo….

-¡No podre hacerlo… padre... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo!

El conde Trancy se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio de su hijo para contemplar el mar. No habló y después de un momento, Alois dijo con nerviosidad:

—Quiero... complacerte, pero... detesto al marques Michaelis. No puedo explicarlo... pero me atemoriza... hay algo en el modo en que me... mira.

Y no era sólo cuando lo miraba, sino cuando lo tocaba, que sentía un temor escalofriante, o cuando le invitaba a bailar, cuando se sentía tan atrapado como un animalito en una cruel trampa.

El parecía buscar siempre su contacto, de modo que su mano tocara la suya, o sus hombros rozaran uno con otro.

Alois percibía que en la última semana él le rondaba con insistencia. Tal era la actitud de acecho del marqués Michaelis que Alois, por las noches, despertaba sobresaltado porque soñaba que aún lo perseguía.

Pero ahora, de manera repentina y absurda, su padre le informaba que el marqués Michaelis deseaba casarse con él.

—Es... atemorizante, y un tanto mayor que yo… —protestó con desesperación, al ver que él no le contestaba— Desde luego, me gustaría casarme... algún día... pero desearía... enamorarme... de un hombre joven.

— ¡Ya basta Alois! ¡El amor no tiene la menor importancia en nuestro mundo!

Las palabras acudieron con brusquedad a los labios de Conde Trancy; entonces se volvió hacia él mostrando una expresión tan extraña en sus ojos que Alois reconoció no haber visto nunca.

—No creas que no he pensado en esto —dijo—. Me he pasado muchas noches en vela tratando de hallar otra salida, pero, con franqueza, hijo mío, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Alois lo miró, con ojos profundos y asustados en su pálida carita...

— ¿Quieres decirme, padre... que debo... casarme con el marqués Michaelis… sin importar nada mas? –Alois soltó un gemido y miro a su padre con el horror pintado en el rostro- por favor, por favor ni siquiera he sido presentado a la reina ¿Por qué hace esto?

— Es evidente que busca con desesperación un consorte adecuado— su padre le miraba con evidente furia plasmada en sus ojos y algo le dijo a Alois que Michaelis debía haber hecho algo malo- no tenemos opción, ha alegado ante la reina y la reina ha hablado… deberás casarte con él.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Entonces continuó:

—En realidad, Alois, tengo que pedirte que hagas esto. De otra manera, me veré obligado a suicidarme y acabar para siempre con los problemas.

— ¿Por qué... dices eso, padre?

—Él ha obtenido algo que me… afecta enormemente—le había mirado con profunda tristeza en los ojos y cierto remordimiento también— me temo que he hecho algunas cosas y Mi9chaelis…. Bueno Michaelis me ha sacado de esos asuntos si un conde se atreviera a retar a un marques Michaelis se vería ofendido en su honor ante la nobleza y eso le obligaría a arruinarme para dejar clara su… superioridad.

Alois comprendía muy bien lo que esto significaría para su padre.

La vida de su padre, cuando no se hospedaba con amigos o estaba en los dos exclusivos y elegantes clubs a los que pertenecía en Londres giraba alrededor de sus haciendas y demás propiedades al interior dónde se rumoraban ocurrían cosas extrañas.

— ¿Has hecho... algo... malo, padre?

—Tú, y sin duda alguna tu madre, lo considerarían malo —contestó éste con brusquedad—. Baste decirte que corrí un riesgo muy grande…que me hubiera hecho más poderoso de ganar, pero perdí.

¿es muy serio eso padre?

— ¡Muy serio! —contestó Conde Trancy con gravedad. Alois lanzó un profundo suspiro que parecía provenir de lo recóndito de su corazón.

Debía haber supuesto, pensó, que si su padre le pedía que se casara con el marqués Michaelis era porque no habría escapatoria posible.

La idea lo horrorizaba; sintiendo que no podía soportar ese futuro se acurrucó junto a su padre, como un niñito asustado.

Él le rodeó con sus brazos y así permaneció. Entonces dijo con una voz que parecía ahogarse en su garganta:

—Soy un padre infame para ti, mi hermoso hijo, pero cuando menos estarás segura, sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro.

El impulso de Alois fue contestar que nada peor, ni más aterrorizador que convertirse en el consorte del marqués Michaelis.

Pero sabía que su padre estaba sufriendo y, porque lo amaba, dijo con un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir:

—Trataré... padre, de portarme como tú... lo deseas.

Aun así resultaba algo aterrador, desde que había conocido a Michaelis había sentido miedo hacía él y ser amable con él le resultaba un esfuerzo gigantesco, por lo menos, pensó al final, sería el consorte de un marques… solo esperaba que el titulo fuese suficiente para no enloquecer de terror, porque en verdad, la sublime amabilidad de Michaelis le dejaba claro que había una intención más allá de sus palabras.

En la fiesta de té

Alois y Elisabeth habían optado, tras el secuestro de Ciel por parte de su madre y su prometido, por disfrutar de la pieza que el joven hijo del Conde Cole tocaba en la fiesta, él muchacho tocaba con elegancia y perfección un pieza casi imposible de tocar y la buena mayoría de los presentes la escuchaba con atención y admiración, entre los cuales contaban Alois y su amiga, ambos observaban con sorpresa al muchacho admirados de la pieza y de su… innegable atractivo, cuando Alois pudo una vez más observar a su prometido, el marqués de Michaelis hablar con su anfitriona, la dama que según sabia, era la hermana de la condesa Phantomhive le sonreía con cortesía, y algo más, Alois había visto ya antes aquella misma sonrisa en otras mujeres, en los muchos bailes a los que había asistido primero como hijo de su padre y luego como prometido de Michaelis, las mujeres que veían a Sebastián a menudo caían rendidas –también los donceles- y a menudo le sonreían con aquel brillo en los ojos, aquel brillo que escondía una inevitable invitación, aparto los ojos asqueado recordándose, a prisa, que en realidad debería sentirse aliviado, después de todo él tampoco sentía un gran afecto por Michaelis- aunque no negaba su atractivo- el hombre le daba miedo y además no era digno de confianza, no solo por su comportamiento, sino porque en realidad había logrado su mano por medios poco ortodoxos e ilegales.

Aun así.

Aun así.

La rabia de un ego herido a menudo podía más que su propia cordura, no deseaba ese trato, pero el mismo apenas podía soportar tenerle cerca, entonces, ¿Por qué él insistía en obtenerle?

¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo?

Sebastián había logrado tras cierto tiempo el interés de su pelirroja anfitriona, aunque no pudo sostenerlo demasiado tiempo, había una amena invitación a coquetear con ella en sus ojos y sus palabras, y él estaba casi dispuesto a seguir cuando sintió su mirada en su espalda y se volvió por defecto.

Sebastián quería, en cierto modo, a Alois: era hermoso más allá de su propia perspectiva, era duce y tenia las maneras de una criatura ingenua siendo en realidad alguien que conocía más que bien a su sociedad y sabía que la política escondía más que densa educación, sabía que se llevarían bien, aunque le incomodaba la hipocresía del joven cuando este estaba con él.

Sabía que en parte era su culpa, no habían conversado ni terminado de discutir como serian las cosas entre ellos, Alois había demostrado ser mucho más consciente de la realidad que algunos de sus contemporáneos aun desconocían y él se había confiado.

Lo supo en el momento en que sus miradas cruzaron.

Alois aun era sensible y sin duda aun creía en el amor aunque dijera que no… simplemente Sebastián no lo había entendido hasta aquel momento en que se topo con su mirada ofendida y los ojos ardiendo de odio y rencor mientras se escuchaba aquella imposible melodía.

Y lo quiso.

Más de lo que lo había querido cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Más que cuando obtuvo su mano.

Por primera vez mas que admiración, deseo o ambición, lo que encontró fue alguien a quién en verdad podía aspirar y no tener que comprar.

Sonrió.


	7. Chapter 6

Dream of Love

Capitulo 6

El carruaje se mueve de manera tranquila y serena por la carretera, demostrando que el cochero de su señoría el marqués, era bastante bueno, "como todo lo que es suyo" pensó con cierta desazón Alois mientras miraba al marqués, habían ido en un carruaje y no en un coche de caballos, aunque era debido a la situación, suspiro lento y seguro y continuo mirando al marqués, visto que no era de buen ver mirar por las ventanas del carruaje.

Aun así y quizás precisamente porque no tenía en que distraerse, no pudo evitar pensar que el viaje estaba siendo más largo de lo normal, habían abandonado la fiesta de té de Madame Red , como había averiguado que llamaban a su anfitriona en los círculos de la sociedad, y , tras alagarla lo suficiente se habían retirado, un poco pronto, pero Sebastián había comentado sobre regresar a Alois a su casa temprano, supuso, que era porque su tía y el marques tenían una, al parecer, sincera amistad.  
De lado miro a la ignorada doncella que había ido con ellos, a la sazón para proteger –en parte- la reputación del joven conde y en otra para vigilar que no pasara nada malo. Alois sabía, o más bien sospechaba, que la doncella no terminaba de agradar al marqués, aunque no comprendía, muy bien por qué.  
Para Sebastián, la presencia de la doncella era insoportable, y no precisamente porque fuera una espía de la tía y el padre de Alois sino porque era eso, una sirvienta, Sebastián era consciente, como muchos de los de su clase, que la mayoría de chismes y escándalos de la gran corte tenían su origen en los rumores y secretos que los sirvientes habían escuchado y luego comentado entre si. Los sirvientes hablaban y por la suma indicada podían revelar grandes secretos de sus amos a cualquier interesado. Por tanto el marques procuraba no hablar cosas personales cuando estaban frente a ella, no podía impedirle espiar y escuchar detrás de las puertas –no siempre- pero al menos podía intentar protegerse a sí mismo y a Alois de los chises y rumores populares.  
Debía cuidar, y mucho, lo que le dijera al joven doncel.  
Con un suspiro y debido a que la primera parte del viaje de vuelta había sido de un silencio inoportuno –Alois apenas contestaba lacónicamente a lo que él le decía- Sebastián volvió a intentar conversar con él.  
-¿ha disfrutado de la fiesta de madame? –pregunto con suavidad y mirándole con educado interés. Al tiempo que tomaba una enguantada mano de su jovencísimo prometido y lograba que este elevara sus hermosos ojos azules en su dirección.  
Alois, que haba estado distraído perdido en parte en sus pensamientos y muerto de aburrimiento en otra, asintió lentamente mirando al marqués.  
-si –dijo con voz suave y tras titubear un poco continuo- el hijo del conde Cole es muy talentoso –comento suavemente mientras pensaba en como continuar -¿es verdad que está casado?  
Pregunto al final sorprendiéndose ante los ojos ligeramente aturdidos de Michaelis, en silencio se preguntó que ocurría con el atractivo doncel que había visto.  
-¿Cole? –Pregunto Sebastián -¿Te refieres quien toco el piano verdad? –pregunto siendo contestado por un asentimiento de su rubio prometido - -entonces te refieres a Maurice Cole, -Sebastián pensó en unos instante como hablar del joven –fue presentado el año pasado ante la gran corte y participio en la recepción real –comento lentamente echándole un rápido vistazo a la doncella que parecía tomar nota de lo que él decía, pensó que sin duda ella estaría muy enterada de aquello , la presentación en sociedad de Maurice Cole había sido maravillosa, y el resultado magnificado, pero el proceso … de solo pensar en aquel intento de suicidio que había hecho uno de sus tantos pretendientes y la locura de otro, ambos jóvenes de 28 años brillantes y admirados en sociedad había escandalizado a la gran corte -está casado con el duque de Ruckford – termino a prisa con suavidad.  
Alois asintió pero tras unos segundos lo miro de nueva cuenta confundido.  
-entonces… ¿Por qué no lo llaman duque? Cuando pregunte por el me dijeron que era Maurice Cole –hizo un mohín con los labios en gesto de confusión y Sebastián se vio en apuro para explicarse. No podía decirle lo que suponía que había intentado quien fuera el que le contestase - y luego comento que estaba casado.  
-Quizás no la persona no recordaba con quien se había casado el joven marquese. –sonrió un poco pensó un poco más y titubeo lentamente – a ver, déjame explicártelo, el marques de Ruckford es francés… y por ello puede no ser de conocimiento público que Maurice Cole se casó con un francés y no con un inglés.  
-Pensé que los franceses se casaban solo entre ellos –Alois abrió los ojos- que los nobles mandaban en las bodas de sus hijos… quiero decir –Alois titubeo un poco para hablar de los matrimonios concertados en Francia, dónde según sabia eran los padres del novio quienes elegían a su consorte –fuera mujer o doncel- de su hijo y solían casarlos cuando aún eran jóvenes.  
-Si bueno, el duque de Ruckford no era precisamente … bueno, él era viudo –"que complicado es esto" – y estaba de viaje aquí en Inglaterra, cuando el joven Cole fue presentado en sociedad, Maurice estaba causando verdadera impresión, las grandes familias se interesaron porque era un "incomparable" fue arduamente cortejado y por tanto estaba en … el ojo del huracán " ante la sociedad cuando Ruckford llego a Londres y lo conoció, se enamoró de él y por esas fechas los Cole viajaron a Francia, Ruckford les ofreció su hospitalidad y al poco tiempo se casaron –termino de explicarlo, en realidad la historia de fondo y los rumores acerca de aquel matrimonio y la rara enfermedad que hasta hace poco había atacado al duque hacían pesadillas en los grandes salones, solo la evidente juventud de Cole limitaba los rumores hacia él –  
-¿se enamoró Maurice del duque de Ruckford? –pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio Alois, causando una nueva impresión de Sebastián.  
¿Por qué le preguntaba de eso?  
-yo… no lo sé, supongo que lo hizo… el duque es un hombre admirable… y muy rico –contesto tras pensarlo un poco –no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Cole por entonces….  
-usted también lo llama Cole y no duque de Ruckford…  
-no…. Bueno, a decir verdad… El duque de Ruckford, no tiene una fama gigantesca como Maurice Cole, es un poco difícil pensar en su gran belleza como duque de Ruckford,… sin duda con el tiempo con el tiempo… la gente se acostumbrara…  
-Me gusta más su nombre … Maurice, es hermoso ¿no lo cree?.  
-Sin duda Maurice es muy bello –Alois lo miro con una ceja alzada y una mirada llena de ironía –me refiero al nombre, te lo aseguro Alois –apretó un poco sus dedos en un agarre amable y comentó – solo podría pensar que tu… eres el ser más bello que he visto hasta ahora.  
-es muy amable de su… -Sebastián le miro a profundidad y Alois suspiro internamente antes de hablar de nuevo –de tu parte, ¿Puedo suponer entonces que no podre hablar con él verdad? Me habría agradado hacer un dueto de piano –comento.  
-No lo creo, el duches de Ruckford es muy solicitado –sonrió Sebastián "no podría permitir que mi futuro consorte se relacione con alguien tan ligado a esos escandalos.  
Pensó duramente.  
-comprendo –Alois asintió pensativamente recordando el hermoso rostro de Maurice Cole, y pensando que al final era cierto que no era un debutante, por lo que decía su prometido Maurice había sido un incomparable, y debía ser muy admirado en sociedad… aun así no entendía porque al mirarse en sus ojos, cuando habían sido presentados, había pensado que Maurice Cole era profundamente infeliz – la melodía que toco en la fiesta es hermosa ¿usted la conoce?  
-es una pieza de composición rusa, según recuerdo, si tienes interés en ello, puedo conseguir el nombre y la partituras –ofreció Sebastián mirándole.  
-me gustaría mucho, y sería muy amable de parte de su señoría –sonrió Alois a Sebastián que se felicitó internamente por haber podido limitar aquello con gracia.  
-nada más llamo tu atención en la fiesta -pregunto a Alois.  
-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer al hijo del conde Phanthomhive –sonrió Alois, que inmediatamente recordó a su padre y el nombre Cole cuando aquel hombre le había visitado, … si pensaba bien, entonces Maurice podía ser cercano a aquel hombre – y a la condesa… Lady Midlford me los presento lo mismo que al marques de Faustus –sonrió un poco lentamente recordando al marques y sus profundos ojos dorados – ellos fueron amables conmigo, aunque parecían ocupados. Tras ello… solo pude distraerme con la melodía del piano y … luego vinimos.  
-Siento haberte sacado tan pronto, pero no puedo permitir que te canses, no quisiera que te cansaras.  
-es muy amable de… tu parte –sonrió el rubio.  
-es lo que deseo que pienses de mi –sonrió Sebastian mirándole a los ojos.  
Alois se reflejó en los ojos de Michaelis y noto que su mirada era mucho más… profunda.  
Se sonrojo.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 8

La fiesta era, como poco, común entre ellos, y estaba en los momentos en que los caballeros se reunían en el salón de juegos mientras las damas conversaban no muy lejos de ellos.

—¡Demonios, volviste a ganarme! —el duque de Wesells se levantó de la mesa de juego y arrojó los naipes por la habitación. Volaron sobre el elegante mobiliario y llegaron hasta el sofá tapizado de damasco.

Su compañero se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se río.

—Te conviertes en un mal perdedor, mi amigo— contesto Phantomhive.

—Es la tercera noche que me ganas todos los juegos.

—Ya conoces el refrán, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el Capitán Carrington— desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor— "y viceversa, supongo" dijeron sus ojos mientras miraba al conde sonreír.

El conde lo miró, cruzó el salón y salió por las ventanas francesas que se abrían hacia el jardín. Permaneció inmóvil mientras el aire fresco y dulce de la noche azotaba su rostro. Unas horas antes, una profusión de luces alumbraba los macizos de flores, el estanque con lirios acuáticos y las veredas que conducían hacia el lago artificial. Pero las velas se habían consumido y sólo unas cuantas linternas chinas que se agitaban al viento, eran testigos, de que el jardín había sido un lugar festivo y alegre.

Sospechaba, no, sabía que había insinuado Carrington con lo dicho, los rumores, bromas veladas, la burla que a veces se insinuaba no era nada comparado con lo que sabía que se había insinuado…

"basta"

Quizás no importara mucho, pero… en realidad le molestaba y sabía que a su amigo también, que existieran esos asquerosos rumores con respecto a ellos.

Eran horribles…

Cerró los ojos recordando

Flash Back

Se apresuraba por el corredor y entró en el dormitorio del baron Diedrich , quien se quitaba la chaqueta y se volvió hacia él sorprendido.

—¡Hola, Vincent! —exclamó—. Pensé que te habías acostado.

El conde cerró la puerta.

—¿Y tu ayuda de cámara? —preguntó receloso y con voz muy baja, Diedrich respondió un tanto sorprendido.

—Le dije que se acostara temprano. Ya es viejo. Sirvió a mi padre antes que a mí y me parece desconsiderado tenerlo de pie toda la noche.

—No me interesan las razones de que esté o no esté aquí tu ayuda de cámara —replicó irritado el conde—. Diedrich, tengo que irme de aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó su amigo asombrado.

—Lo que dije —respondió el conde mientras colocaba la vela sobre la mesa—. De lo contrario, estoy atrapado.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó su amigo.

El duque se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Cuando entré en mi dormitorio hace un momento, ¿qué crees que había allí?

—Supongo que el viejo Hardy o cualquier otro ayuda de cámara que te atienda ahora. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

El conde respiró profundo.

—Hardy no estaba ahí —dijo con lentitud—. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero a la luz de la vela alcancé a ver quién estaba en mi cama.

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó el otro—. ¿Quién estaba en tu cama?

—Creo, aunque no podría estar del todo seguro, como comprenderás —explicó el conde— que era esa rubia con la que bailé al principio de la velada y después de la cena.

—Es Rachel... —le informó Diedrich—. No es fea, de hecho es muy hermosa pero su madre, como casamentera, es casi un dragón. Freddy Mellington me contó que la temporada pasada andaba detrás de él y que le costó un trabajo terrible zafarse. Hasta llegó a jurar que se iría de Londres.

—Bien, parece que ahora yo soy quien ocupa el lugar de Mellington.

—Es una situación difícil y endiablada —comentó su amigo, aunque parecía algo tenso.

—Ya te lo dije, me voy —afirmó el conde decidido—. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

—Tendrías cerebro de pájaro si no puedes darte cuenta de las consecuencias si me quedo —respondió el conde—. Podría apostar a que su madre atisba en el pasillo en espera de que yo entre y permanezca en la habitación. ¡Entonces entrará y armará un drama digno del mejor de los teatros!

—¡Buen Dios, jamás pensé en eso! —admitió el barón entonces.

—Pero yo sí —gruñó Vincent—. Y no soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que en tales circunstancias, lo único decente que podría hacer era solicitar la mano de la joven.

—No regreses —sugirió su amigo—. Pasa aquí la noche.

Y aunque tenía muchas cosas en contra de aquella propuesta, no había podido evitar, al mirarse en sus ojos… aceptar, ¿Qué mal podía hacer? Se había dicho, aunque sabía que el mal podía ser grande, Diedrich no lo deseaba ni pensaba en él de esa manera, pero quería estar cerca de él… por una vez.

Y se había quedado en su habitación aquella noche.

Fin del flash back

Por supuesto, las cosas no habían salido bien, al día siguiente la hermosa joven seguía en su habitación y él había amanecido en la habitación de un amigo cercano.

La insinuación de lady Durless había sido terrible aquel día, y él, que en realidad no quería mal a Diedrich había aceptado casarse con su hermosa hija.

"si al menos hubiese dormido contigo esa noche…" se sorprendió a si mismo pensando tonterías y dio media vuelta… solo para escuchar un anuncio…

-su señoría, el barón Diedrich – Tanaka cerraba la puerta dando pasó a un hombre peligroso… tuvo la extraña seguridad de que algo se gestaba y no saber que lo preocupo.

El barón avanzo con pasó seguro mientras el conde se apercibía a recibirlo.

-Diedrich –saludo alegre abrazándolo un poco y luego alejándose, sintiendo los cuchicheos a su alrededor "hablen, no podrán hacerlo nunca en voz alta" su amigo le dirigio una mirada de advertencia, como diciéndole que cuidara las maneras al mismo que correspondia tenso su abrazo- no sabía que vendrías ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-¿es muy vulgar decir que son los negocios? – contesto a su vez su amigo mirándole al tiempo que se sentaban cerca, Vincent sonrio un poco mientras Diecrich se preguntaba el riesgo de decir que había sido un marques el que lo había traído a esas tierras con una amenaza velada.

"he escuchado del conde Phantomhive, le sorprendería saber que hay algo más, supongo"


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Tenía los ojos claros y suaves atrapados en una mirada caída y casi rendida en algún lugar y francamente no podía quitar los ojos de él, era francamente hermoso, la fama que tenía no era por completo inmerecida, pensó el marques mirando de lejos al joven duque que caminaba entre os invitados, sin su marido y sin perder talle, a la mitad de la fiesta mucho habían comenzado a buscar su compañía olvidando momentáneamente de los escándalos unidos al nombre del joven pero este arecía decidido a evitar la compañía de todos los presentes mientras cruzaba el salón, Sebastián había visto al joven rechazar con gracia cinco invitaciones, siempre Alegando haber visto a alguien en el camino, y pronto estaría a cinco pasos de él.

Y lo estaba, porque Sebastián había buscado que el joven llegara hasta él en su graciosa huida de resto de los invitados, no era ciego y el día anterior cuando había terminado de habar con s adorable prometido había notado que este seguía tan en la luna como hacia horas, tras unas muy pensadas preguntas Alois había vuelto a hablar de Maurice con gesto ligeramente confuso, como si quisiera explicar algo importante.

Sebastián se había preocupado por aquello, no le agradaba la idea de que su prometido se viera comprometido en aquellos inerrables rumores con respecto a suicidios y el escandaloso comportamiento del esposo de Maurice, además… de que los anteriores consortes antes de Maurice habían muerto, ver al joven duque era como ver un presagio de muerte.

-Duchess- inclino la cabeza ante el joven que volvió de inmediato la vista hacia él, oculto una sonrisa de burla tal como había pensado el joven huía- es siempre un placer verle, su belleza enriquece la fiesta- halago suavemente, observando la reacción del muchacho, su halago había sido ligeramente atrevido, pero Maurice sin duda… sorprendido vio como sus labios se forzaban en una sonrisa y los ojos del joven apenas llegaban a verle la cara, ¿De que huía?-quizás no me recuerde, soy el marqués de Michaelis-se presentó lento y seguro aguardando una respuesta.

-es un placer verle en la fiesta- Marice compuso con repentina rapidez una encantadora sonrisa y extendió las manos hacia él, los delicados dedos enguantados del joven cayeron en a mano de Sebastian que de inmediato adivino la fragilidad en el gesto, nunca había entendido la manía de los donceles y de las mueres de lucir frágiles, aceptaba que eran mucho más débiles que los hombres, ero casi siempre se esforzaban por asemejar la imagen de una criatura hecha de cristal – marques… no tema, lo recuerdo perfectamente, se negó a bailar conmigo en la fiesta de lady Duncan- a sonrisa del joven era deliciosa y sus ojos como dos estrellas.

Sebastián adivino la actitud del muchacho demasiado rápido porque a pesar de todo tenía experiencia y porque el mismo había utilizado el truco antes, ofender con suavidad para que la otra arte te abandone raudamente, era un truco barato y poco utilizado, la mayoría de las veces se hacía alguien que sabes que no agradas y que tampoco cuenta con tu agrado pero por alguna razón ha optado por saludarte "¿no tiene curiosidad al menos?" se preguntó con cierta desazón y el ego herido, la mayoría de mujeres y donceles aceptaban su atención como un regalo, el primero en huir de él había sido Alois y ahora aquel jovencito se mostraba provocativamente ofensivo con él.

-Ya veo- formo una sonrisa con tinte depredador mientras se aprestaba a actuar- siempre puedo disculparme, ¿me concede al oportunidad de compensarle ese anterior rechazo? –antes de que el joven contestara lo tomo del brazo cuya mano había sostenido y lo llevo a la pista de baile en un agarre fuerte, aunque no cruel, pero si imposibilitaba la huida del joven a menos que este hiciera una escena, por un momento temió que este la hiciera, pero se dejó llevar a la pista de baile y permitió que lo llevaran por esta… era un danzante muy hábil, casi perfecto.

-no me gusta esta pieza- dijo él más joven cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos- pero me imagino que realmente desea hablar conmigo si me trae aquí por la fuerza- vio como los labios formaban una suerte de sonrisa, en sus ojos tenía ese brillo cínico que suelen tener aquellos que han visto y oído demasiado y algo le dijo que debía ser cuidadoso—que desea lord Michaelis, sería bueno que me lo dijera, porque en cuanto la pieza termine… huiré.

-Se lo diré, lo prometo- contesto disfrutando en silencio de la pieza, a él le gustaba - en la fiesta de los Barnett, tocó una preciosa sonata, la había oído antes en Rusia, por lo que pensé que no sería difícil encontrar la pista, ero..—puso su sonrisa más agradable y lo miro con cierta disculpa, preguntándose que haría el joven con aquella respuesta, la melodía no era muy conocida pero tampoco era difícil de hallar, el ya tenía las pistas.

Maurice Cole le miro con una ceja azada, sin duda pensando lo mismo que él, pero luego sacudió levemente la cabeza con dulzura.

\- toque varias piezas en la fiesta marques, pero imagino que se refiere a "ofrenda del corazón" es una sonata de fa sol, bonita dulce y de creación rusa, … nunca habría pensado que era difícil de hallar, pero por supuesto debo aceptar que a mí me entregaron las partituras al poco de crearse el mismo compositor- sonrió a modo de disculpa- si usted me dice dónde puedo enviarlas lo hare, o quizás desee venir a recogerlas, ara asegurarse que son las pistas que desea- termino con cierta burla en los labios.

-creo que lo último sería lo más efectivo.

-en ese caso… recibimos los jueves- contesto suavemente su rubio compañero de baile, girando alegremente por la pista de baile.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Continuaban bailando, mientras el más joven miraba por encima del hombro de Michaelis, sin verdadero interés, parecía francamente hastiado, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, como si pensara seriamente en algo.

El baile parecía eterno mientras giraban con ineludible gracia entre los demás invitados, Londres debía ser hermoso aquella temporada, pensó Sebastián, sorprendido por el deliberado silencio del joven.

Entonces la pieza termino, pero Maurice no huyo, como había dicho, sino que permitió que le guiara a la borde de la fiesta, al borde de pista de baile, tenía los ojos tranquilos.

-gracias- soltó repentinamente, son una sonrisa pero no sonreía, simplemente, lo dijo, como un golpe, como un suspiro, como si fuera verdad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendido mirándole a los ojos, claros como una promesa de amor verdadero y tristes como la decepción más dura.

-por el baile, debe saberlo, la mayoría no me considera respetable- comento Maurice mirándole con cierta tranquilidad.

-¿De verdad? Me resulta extraño… es usted un du…

-lo sé, lo sé- le interrumpió el más joven deteniendo la excusa de Sebastián, era obvio que no deseaba oírle realmente- no importa, gracias signore… y ahora ¿Por qué no me dice que deseaba? Estoy sintiendo curiosidad.

-se lo he dicho

-y ambos sabemos que eso no era la verdad ¿no saciara mi curiosidad?

-no veo porque- sonrió- ¿ganaría algo yo con ello?- pregunto sorprendido en parte por su conversación y deseoso de continuar aquel giro, tan poco desdeñable, tenía una belleza ante sí.

Maurice le miro, su sonrisa era un delicia de observar, su piel era clara y parecía inocente, y parecer inocente cuando se sabe que no lo es, era una delicia, tenía cierto parecido con Alois, con una sonrisa que parecía un poco más sincera, con sus maneras frágiles y con su aire inerrable, tenía algo que …

-conozco a su prometido, mi lord… si – dijo entonces el rubio, con voz muy sensata- es un joven encantador, tenga la delicadeza de esperar los primeros tres meses que la decencia exige antes de engañarle- soltó fríamente, alejando su mano, y Sebastián adivino porque Alois había dicho que Maurice parecía…. Infeliz.

-Lo lamento, no deseaba ofenderle… mi prometido me pregunto sobre usted- contesto con voz conciliadora, enfadado consigo mismo y con el muchacho que había sido seco con él- no importa, de todas formas, gracias por la pieza, la he disfrutado- tomo la mano del joven y deposito un beso simple y sereno dejándole tras aquello cruzando la pista, con unos ojos verdes sobre él… siguiéndole ligeramente ofendidos, ligeramente tristes, ligeramente… curiosos.

.

.

.

Ciel, acaricio con delicadeza el collar que le había sido ofrecido por su prometido, era hermoso, la mayoría había observado la belleza del dije de plata, el diamante de corte perfecto, su madre había comentado la historia del collar, y Ciel se había preguntado con cierta ironía, que pensaba su prometido al regalarle una joya con una historia tan sangrienta.

Se llamaba Oiseau Blue y era un diamante de corte perfecto, encontrado por Robin Larmet a las orillas del atlántico tras una fuerte erupción volcánica, donde por un momento creyó que era un trozo de hielo demasiado azul, él lo obsequio a su bella prometida, cuya nieta un siglo después lo vendió por una exorbitante suma a la duquesa de Richardson en Francia, la cual lo había colocado como parte de la diadema ducal que obsequio a su hija menor, la cual se casó murió asesinada la noche de su boda, presumiblemente por su propio esposo, el cual alego haberla encontrado asesinada, como no se tenían pruebas de ello, solo pudo tomarse nota de que la diadema con la cual se había casado, no estaba allí… había desaparecido.

Años después dos décadas después se encontró el diamante de Oiseau blue, en manos de Helena Diamond bella hija única de un rico comerciante de diamantes, la cual lo obsequio a su amable prometido , el hombre fue brutalmente asesinado la misma noche y se perdió la pista del diamante, la pareja de Reimond, unos agradables estadounidenses se mostraron como dueños del mismo un par de décadas despues, tras según ellos haber pagado una fortuna a un coleccionista, el diamante azul, permaneció resguardado por la familia durante una década cuando la obsequiaron a su sobrina Bianca, la cual la lucio en de nuevo una hermosa diadema ducal cuando se casó, la muchacha murió asesinada y esta vez sí por su esposo, tras tantos asesinatos brutales, el diamante había permanecido oculto unos años, arrancándose de la diadema junto a las demás gemas y vendido a varios nobles, entre los cuales había contado Claude, el cual había solicitado que fuera convertido en parte del dije del collar que había obsequiado a Ciel , su prometido.

Ignorando convenientemente que se rumoraba que el diamante había sido en realidad robado de una tribu india razón por la cual el diamante cargaba con una maldición sobre él.

Ciel que admiraba el color de la joya admitía que se hallaba sorprendido y halagado por la preciosa y rica joya que se le había obsequiado aunque no demasiado satisfecho, había esperado la visita de Claude Faustus con verdadero interés, suponiendo en su situación que ambos debían por lo poco llevarse bien, pero solo había observado que su prometido esperaba que fuera capaz de mostrarse perfecto en público, si ni siquiera había intentado ocultar su evidente romance con lady…

Cerró el libro de un golpe brusco cerrando los ojos comenzó a contar, uno dos…

Era ofensivo, ofensivo… por lo menos podría prestarle atención, Ciel no era un experto en cómo debían llevarse dos prometidos, pero estaba seguro que no era como se mostraban ambos, Claude y el, había observado como actuaba el marques Michaelis con Alois Trancy en aquella fiesta de su tia, como sostenía su manos y su mirada, la muda comunicación que parecía existir entre ambos, bueno eso debía deberse a que estaban enamorados, pero algo de esa amabilidad no estaría de más.

y aún más ¿por qué debía ir a esa fiesta en compañía de su prometido cuando era evidente que… no había verdadero interés, la actitud de Faustus era muda, fría, segura… sin emoción verdadera… le… hacía sentirse ignorado, por mucho que este le mirara… y le atendiera.

Claude Faustus esperaba que su encantador prometido bajara al salón, donde sus futuros suegros le hacían compañía, el conde y la condesa Phantomhive sonreían de manera agradable mientras le comentaban su última obra benéfica y él se aburría educadamente, por el momento no había bostezado y se elogiaba internamente por ello, si era sincero, la obra benéfica que el cuidaba era por su propio iteres, y encontraba dulcemente aburrida la vanidad de aquellos dos nobles al nombrar su apoyo social tan poco delicadamente, pensó en silencio que incluso su más escandaloso amigo podía tener más delicadeza al nombrar aquello…

-Ciel querido, al fin –Claude aparto los ojos de la condesa y volvió a ver dónde está miraba, Ciel Phantomhive estaba allí, en la puerta del salón, llevaba un elegante traje azul, de chaqueta larga hasta por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de holanes y pantalones largos que entallaban sus piernas, lucia terriblemente joven, internamente se escandalizo con su juventud y un deseo interno se elevó, elevando la temperatura de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, inclino la cabeza en gesto educado. Mientras el joven avanzaba en su dirección, al mirar sus ojos noto cuan azules eran… cuan… puros parecían. Y lo deseo, deseo sinceramente poder encontrarse entre sus… tiernos…

-¿No piensa así marques? –Claude miro a su la condesa que le miraba con una sonrisa, sin duda había opinado algo.

-sin duda condesa... –contesto suavemente, apartando los de un movimiento su propio deseo, aquello era muy poco conveniente.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Maurice Cole continuaba dando los últimos toques al piano mientras el hombre frente suyo caminaba con paso de fiera de un lado a otro, con cautela dio el último toque y lo miro, el barón alemán que se encontraba frente suyo era peligroso y él lo sabía aunque no podía sospechar cuanto; se levantó como siempre mientras expresaba sus disculpas.

-Como ya se lo he dicho, no esperaba una visita suya tan pronto barón – comento acercándose mientras echaba con cuidado la cabeza hacia atrás- pero es un placer, se lo aseguro, mi esposo guarda un muy grato recuerdo de usted y de la bala que le disparo al hombro –puso su mano sobre su brazo mientras era fulminado por las frías orbes del alemán, aun así no retrocedió- algo que por supuesto… siempre le agradecí –se sostenían las miradas como dos duelistas -¿qué puedo hacer por usted? –Pregunto y luego continuo –por favor apresure su comunicado… es una fiesta famosa, y les resultara raro que no llegue a tiempo.

-Anoche le vieron bailar con Michaelis, duchess –la voz del pelinegro fue cruel como el mismo acero y luego le miro – no les resultara difícil sospechar donde está ahora… un golpe no muy grande a su reputación- Maurice mantuvo la sonrisa aun ante el insulto, no temía a aquel hombre como tampoco temía realmente a los otros hombres que antes lo habían amenazado, todos ellos habían descubierto lo peligroso que era atacarle… probablemente el alemán lo descubriría pronto, formulo una sonrisa más delicada y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Me sorprende profundamente, ¿acaso piensa que ellos no saben que estoy con usted? –Pregunto manteniendo su toque y poniéndose frente a él, se sabía deseable y lo miro –Me subestima… mi señor.

-Sin lugar a dudas lo hago- contesto el hombre pasando una mano hasta separar el delicado toque del doncel de sí mismo -¿No esperaba realmente mi visita?-pregunto observándole a los ojos con cierta frustración, Maurice sospecho que se arrepentía de tener que tratar con él o de lo que tendría que hacer con él.

-Realmente no, le aseguro que traicionar a mi patria en la casa de mi esposo no es algo que espere atentamente… se lo aseguro –contesto fríamente –Aunque por supuesto, no es algo que importe demasiado ¿verdad?

-No vine por ello – fue la estudiada respuesta de la otra parte sosteniendo sus brazos y mirándole, el barón tenía en su historial grandes hazañas, y el doncel terribles conquistas, se conocían y eran rivales, ambos trabajaban para organizaciones diferentes; Maurice comenzó a sentirse titubeante, no había entrado en ese mundo porque le resultara divertido o fuese… cerro los ojos y pregunto.

-¿Ha venido a asesinarme barón?

.

.

.

Sebastián volvió a dar vueltas a su bebida, sintiéndose incómodo y frustrado, miro una vez más a la tía de Alois, madame Alucard había sido una de esas mujeres que él había pensado en tener como amante y había terminado teniendo como amiga, tras un tormentoso idilio claro, se habían conocido bien y tratado en cierta medida con gran confianza aunque se guardaban demasiados secretos entre sí, la observo una vez más, sintiéndose frustrado.

-No lo entiendo- expreso su frustración con respecto a su prometido en esas tres palabras y la dama sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras servía una nueva taza de té, esta vez té puro y sin lugar a dudas amargo.

-Mi adorado amigo- sonrió la dama deslizando su cabello hacia atrás y mirándolo con las dos gemas oscuras que eran sus ojos, vivía sola y sin necesidad de volver a buscar el amor, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera olvidado- por supuesto que no lo haces. ¿Qué esperabas tras comportarte de ese modo con alguien como Alois?

Sonrió, logrando que Sebastián la mirara con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto querido, no dudo que el conde, mi primo, haya intentado hacer parecer que el compromiso es algo natural, pero mi adorable sobrino no es tonto y tampoco un niño –Una risa cristalina escapo de sus delicados labios observándolo divertida- ha sido educado para nuestra sociedad, como lo fue antes su madre… como lo fui yo… y sin duda, en su juventud no le fue difícil encontrar un único culpable a su situación en ti, tu eres el villano de su cuento… su cuento personal.

-Sabes bien que… -intento hablar rápidamente sintiéndose ofendido por la acusación, sin embargo ella no le concedió la oportunidad de continuar.

-Él sabe lo de Clarice, querido- comento repentinamente causando que el marques la observara con la expresión llena de cierto horror.

-Eso es imposible –contesto furiosos, casi arañando sus palabras, pero su interlocutora continuo hablando con tono sereno y la misma sonrisa deslizante en los labios.

-La gran corte comenta que la reina desea verte casado y muchos sospechan que la razón de que lady Lyford haya sido declarada dama de la reina ha sido su intervención en que tú te hayas comprometido, su amistad contigo era de dominio casi público y mi curioso sobrino no es tonto.

Se miraron a los ojos y Sebastián se sacudió en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto sintiéndose estafado.

-Oh querido, te juro que creí que lo sabías, pero si no lo sabías, me preguntaba hasta donde iría tu ego…

Sebastián la miro sorprendido.

-No me habría importado que se tratara de otro, Sebastián, no me importa que sea él –confeso siendo sin lugar a dudas un poco más cruel de lo que él esperaba- pero un matrimonio es algo más que conseguir alguien que te de un heredero, y ningún Trancy, hombre, mujer o doncel ha estado jamás destinado a ser solo parte de una casa, sabía que… no lo verías sino hasta el final y os habríais destruido mutuamente…

-Sigo sin entenderte…. –la miro frustrado -¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Lo que digo es que… -ella no parecía darle importancia, pero él sabía que en realidad lo hacía… y eso lo enfurecía, no soportaba aquella costumbre suya de hablar en acertijos en una situación que él comenzaba a hallar intolerable por estar en desventaja- no esperaba que te interesaras tan pronto en él… admito que me encuentro un poco celosa y que quizás haya pensado… -Ella iba a continuar cuando Sebastián entendió el trasfondo y algo en su interior se estremeció de furia, comprendiendo el plan de fondo…

-Hablare con Trancy –fue su respuesta y ella asintió.

-Claro, claro…

-Gracias por todo, querida –beso el dorso de su mano, tras levantarse del sillón y abandonar la taza de té que no había bebido, comprendiendo al fin se sentía engañado, Trancy pr supuesto no era imbécil y su bella amiga seguía siendo una mujer- me asegurare de que Alois no siga inquietando tu casa… -se levantó tras ello.

\- No volverás ¿verdad? –pregunto sin moverme y con cierta resignación, había sido una de las mejores compañías que había tenido; Sebastián se detuvo en la puerta de la sala y la miro.

-Siempre tendré un grato recuerdo de ti, querida… y de lo feliz que me hiciste -miro hacía el otro lado –Al parecer tu sobrino ya está listo… ¿no te importa que utilicemos tus caballos cierto?

-Adelante.

.

.

.

Alois miro de nueva cuenta al marqués y al hermoso alazán que este cabalgaba comparándolo en silencio con el caballo que el mismo montaba; hasta antes de Michaelis no había sentido gran fascinación por los caballos, pero el marques solía disfrutar de esos paseos y él se había sentido en la obligación de acompañarle, cuando recibían su visita.

"los caballos son parte de Inglaterra" se dijo en silencio y continúo cabalgando, estaban trotando aun y él podía observar el modo en que el marques lo hacía, como la espalda recta y un gran dominio del animal, miro el suyo, era más manso y tranquilo.

-¿Cómo son sus caballos, marques? –pregunto repentinamente y lo observo, no sentía curiosidad, pro odiaba el silencio incomodo que ocupaba aquella reunión, normalmente su prometido se ocupaba de llenar sus conversaciones que ahora no lo hiciera lo tenso.

-¿mis caballos? Tengo una gran tendencia por la raza mora –comento- los caballos árabes son sin duda los mejores, orgullosos y muy difíciles de domar- su voz era tan impersonal que Alois se detuvo y detuvo el paso de su caballo mirándole desde su posición.

Sebastián continuo con su trote un metro más antes de notarlo, su mente era una rama de ira y frustración, de frustración no contra la hermosa mujer que hasta hace poco consideraba una amiga sincera sino contra el delicado doncel que estaba detrás suyo, detuvo su caballo y se volvió hasta mirarlo, topándose con sus ojos insistentes sobre su persona, como exigiendo una explicación.

Oh, una explicación ¿Podría hacerlo? Podía decirle la verdad, no podía, sentía que su propia humillación, darse cuenta de su propia hipocresía, de su cinismo. De saber que aquel joven conocía la verdad, la absurda verdad tras todo lo ocurrido…

En su posición, la situación le era difícil; aunque por razones de orgullo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Alois volvió a avanzar, a lomos del caballo, hasta llegar con él, le miro, con las manos aferradas a las riendas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunto y luego suavizando su mirada continuo - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sebastián bajo del caballo en aquel momento, causando que su rubio prometido lo mirara con sorpresa hasta que le extendió las manos para ayudarlo a bajar del suyo, Alois titubeo pero tras un par de segundos acepto su gesto y cedió a bajar del caballo, Sebastian tomo las riendas de ambos caballos.

-Tomemos un paseo más sencillo –señalo la pradera por la cual se proponía correr y luego el borde de árboles y flores que le hacían juego al otro lado - ¿Le parece?

Alois asintió con una sonrisa extrañada.

-Claro- acepto con tono alegre, sinceramente aliviado de no tener que cabalgar más tiempo, odiaba cuando los caballos dejaban de trotar y se iban al galope, lo tensaba.

-Gracias, bueno, vamos- comenzaron a caminar con el marques llevando a ambos caballos con la mano experta de quién ha sido criado entre ellos, y está acostumbrado a controlarlos, Alois por su parte, caminaba a su par pasando sus pasos sobre el césped con acomodo y sintiendo que se reía, aunque no olvidaba que le había hecho una pregunta a su prometido, incomodo hizo un mohín con los labios al entender que no recibiría respuesta.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse por aquel hombre, sin razón alguna y deseaba esa respuesta, soltó un suspiro y continúo con su paseo.

-¿Está molesto conmigo?- pregunto con los ojos claros observándole fijamente.

-En lo absoluto, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –fue la respuesta impersonal y sin mirarle, del marques que en aquel momento parecía interesado en las riendas del caballo.

-No me ha mirado al contestarme- fue su respuesta, casi resignada mientras continuaba caminando- y parece ligeramente incomodo conmigo, como si no supiera que pensar realmente de mi… lo que me hace suponer que está molesto conmigo, aunque no puedo imaginar porque… -termino de hablar para luego verle de nuevo y encogerse de hombros, Michaelis era un hombre extraño, más rico que la mayoría más guapo que la mayoría deseado por mucho y él, Alois Trancy, sentía una extraña animadversión por él, animadversión contra la cual había trabajado activamente para no ser infeliz el resto de su vida, no podía evitar pensar que hasta el día anterior las cosas habían mejorado entre ambos, ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido entre el día anterior y aquella mañana, para que Michaelis actuara así con él?

-Me siento inquieto, es verdad…- fue la respuesta sorprendida de su prometido mientras lo observaba y le pareció ver un temblor extraño en su rostro, pero fue apenas un reflejo- pero no estoy molesto contigo… Alois… no es contigo- su voz bajo un par de décimas, convirtiéndose en un susurro extraño que por un momento lleno todo el prado.

Alois le miro sin saber porque sentía que podía echar a llorar allí, sin razón aparente, asustado de sí mismo y antes de ponerse a pensar extendió una mano hasta él, hasta ponerla sobre la mano de Michaelis, la que no estaba ocupada en las riendas, Sebastián le miro sorprendido.

El doncel siempre evitaba su contacto, evitaba todo de él, recibir tan repentinamente una muestra de afecto, confianza o como se llamara aquello, le sorprendía, sobre todo por lo que acababa de notar, se preguntó si Alois pensaba en sus amantes anteriores o estaba resignado o simplemente pensaba que ….

-Me alegra saber eso… ero... Como te dije antes… si necesitas hablarlo… estoy aquí –la voz de Alois parecía extrañamente madura, y su mirada era una revés de tormentas extraño, como si luchara consigo mismo- sé que soy joven e ignorante de lo que pueda ocurrir en tu mente, pero si puedo ayudarte… déjame hacerlo… me asusta verle así.

-Yo… te lo agradezco Alois, querido –soltó las riendas y atrapo aquella delicada mano entre las suyas con rapidez, observando que el muchacho parecía sorprendido –lo que hoy me has dicho es importante te lo aseguro, pero lo que me ocurre es demasiado incluso para mí y temo que lo sea para ti, porque es un temor extraño.

-¿Temor?- Alois expreso aquello con sorpresa.

-Sí, temor, temor desde que te vi y ahora mismo no puedo entenderlo… no lo comprendes porque eres joven, pero para un hombre como yo…

-Es posible que ahora no lo entienda, pero si ese temor por mi… - volvio a hablar el más joven y Sebastian sonrió, de un modo extraño mientras su mente corría al galope de un caballo, conocía aquel sonido extraño y la mente confundida, la mirada cargada de confusión y tortura, tenía razón, ella tenía razón, Alois era joven y aquello era tan extraño, pero él no era ciego y tampoco tonto, había cometido un error, pero la solución estaba cerca, no podría era cierto, apagar la sorpresa que le causaba saber que Alois era consciente de que era él, pero estaba seguro de algo, podía quererle, podía tenerle, quería aquellos ojos observándole solo a él

Y el camino en realidad era muy simple, lo único que no le había dado.

-No es por ti, ni por mí… sino por lo que ocurre y no debe ocurrir, por lo que ocurre y tiene que ocurrir

\- ¿Señoría?

-Alois es tan simple que duele y causa pánico… -tomo un respiro y continuo- Alois es muy simple… te quiero… -sonrio con cierta amargura, para darle el escenario indicado- creo que te querré siempre.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El barón caminaba por el pasillo en silencio, recordando sin recordar, sabía que había cometido un error fatal…

"_me subestima, mi señor"_ aún tenía las palabras de Maurice cerca suyo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, adivinando en aquel silencio su destino,

"_me subestima"_

Si, lo había subestimado, ahora lo sabía… mientras caminaba, las semillas de la traición se habían sembrado en su alma, el reino al que pertenecía por su madre era pequeño, y el rey que lo gobernaba para mantenerlo estaba destinado a un matrimonio importante gracias a aquella víbora imperial, Victoria, que había cedido, como quien cede un hermoso cuadro, a una sobrina suya en quinto grado.

Estaban en riesgo y era culpa suya: había revelado, ante Maurice Cole los secretos de la guía, el que sería quien los dirigiría… lo había hecho…

Pero mientras caminaba, sentía que el alma se le destrozaba, Maurice Cole era como le habían dicho los demás. Cruel e infame, sus hermosos orbes mostraban un dolor tal que rompería un alma más fuerte que la suya en dos, su hermosa cara mostraba una belleza capaz de derrotar al mismo demonio…

"_Estoy en deuda con usted, no sabe hasta qué punto lo estoy" _esas habían sido sus palabras, llego hasta la habitación de su hotel, sabiendo que le habían seguido, y comenzó a escribir la nota a Diederich.

Solo escribió las primeras letras, mi querido amigo, antes de que la bala le atravesara el cráneo y su cuerpo cayera como una piedra contra el suelo.

Dicen que al morir nuestros ojos atrapan lo último que vemos, si fuera así, el habría tenido que quedarse un rostro hermoso con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

.

.

.

Alois daba vueltas en su habitación, con la mente hecha un lio y sus manos retorciéndose entre sí, no había pasado mucho tiempo, una semana desde las palabras de Sebastian y su corazón aún no se recuperaba del todo, el simple hecho de pensar en aquello, encendía sus mejillas y su corazón echaba a latir desbocado, cerró los ojos inclinándose hasta caer contra el diván que se acomodaba frente a la chimenea que apagada, no daba un gramo de luz, sintió la brisa de la tarde que ingresaba desde la ventana de su habitación y cerró los ojos frustrado.

Sebastián Michaelis era un hombre que no terminaba de comprender, pero que a pesar de la innegable desconfianza que le tenía estaba logrando hacerse un lugar en su alma, muy a su pesar.

"_te quiero… creo que te querré siempre" _

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, respirando agitado… ese hombre iba a matarlo... pensó, sonrojado y quizás un poco cobarde, cuando tocaron a su puerta, se sobresaltó, levantándose del diván y preguntando.

-¿Quién es? –su voz no era la misma, era parecida, pero con un trasfondo de expectativa, como si esperara algo e especial.

-Joven Alois –fue la respuesta y la reconoció como la de una de las sirvientas –Es la hora de la cena, su padre desea saber si cenara con él –Alois cerró los ojos un poco decepcionado, _¿Pero que estoy esperando? _Se preguntó.

-Bajo enseguida, no necesita esperarme –contesto, levantándose y arreglando su ropa en silencio, en cierto modo la pregunta estaba allí _¿Qué espero? ¿Por qué no le dije nada? _

Recordaba haberse sonrojado como una rosa, y no haber sabido que decir mientras le miraba sorprendido, perdido en medio del cumulo de emociones que Michaelis le había provocado, tras aquello habían continuado el paseo en silencio, su último recuerdo era su sonrisa pálida y un beso en el dorso de su mano, mientras le explicaba que debía volver a Londres, por negocios, y esperaba verlo pronto…

Al día siguiente había entendido porque aquel _"nos veremos pronto" _su padre le había enviado un carruaje y una carta a su tía reclamando, muy cortésmente su presencia y agradeciendo, dedicado, la protección de su tía, cerró los ojos recordando apenas las palabras de su tía, _"estarás bien, cariño… solo sigue mostrándote esquivo, y lo tendrás a tus pies" _él no se había mostrado esquivo ante Michaelis porque quisiera tenerle, no realmente, aquel hombre le daba miedo cuando fue esquivo, ahora también le causaba algo parecido al miedo y la angustia, a la angustia y la espera, algo parecido a un sueño, a un regalo esperado, al miedo ante una puerta cuyo desconocido interior deseas conocer…

Pero ahora, en ese momento en que su corazón aun buscaba recuperarse de sus palabras entendía el final de la cuestión que le había provocado serias dudas antes, _"eran amantes"_ pensó y un dolor sordo le cruzo el alma por un segundo en el momento en que toco la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, casi provocándole doblarse en dos y gimotear su decepción contra el suelo… pero no lo hizo mientras cruzaba las puertas y su mente luchaba contra su corazón.

_¿Amaba a Michaelis?_

No, aun no, aunque comenzaba a dar los pasos para caer al abismo, ¿Cuál era su temor callado? Se dijo bajando las escaleras que le guiaban al comedor donde su padre y su hermano le esperaban, los saludo cortes y educado_, "buenas noches tenga, padre mío"_ una reverencia y la mirada cubierta de finas _pestañas "buenas noches tengas, hermano, es placentero contar con tu agradable compañía"_ su cariño y su burla veladas en su saludo, los escándalos que el hermano que amaba había provocado eran también culpables de haber aceptado la compañía de Sebastián…

Sebastián, su nombre le resulto cálido al tiempo que oía la respuesta de su familia y se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa, ¡Qué lejos se encontraban! Pensó con la mirada brillante y mostrando una luz extraña, la misma luz que expresaba desde que regresara a la mansión, ignorante de la arruga de preocupación en el rostro de su padre y la frustración en el rostro de su hermano, mientras llenaba la mesa de su conversación, su conversación, siempre culta, siempre elegante…

Como recordando un sueño imposible de contar realmente.

.

.

.

El conde Trancy conocía la mirada que atrapara en los ojos de su hijo, la había visto hace años, Dios lo perdonara, en los ojos de su esposa poco después del nacimiento de Alois, apenas unos días, era amor… no amor puro, sino apasionado, un apasionamiento extraño, que envenenaba de apoco el alma, un llamado demoniaco que invitaba a sentir más que a amar, a dejarse llevar como una hoja en la brisa por las emociones y no por la cordura.

Era algo peligroso, y lo temió durante unos minutos, siendo joven también había sido un dandy, y había arruinado reputaciones, hasta que la había visto a ella, hermosa, dulce y rica.

No había sido amor, pero si algo semejante, más calmado, y era lo que esperaba para su hijo, había estado satisfecho con la animadversión que su hijo sentía por Michaelis, ahora notaba que este había hecho su jugada.

Muy pronto su hijo sería de otra casa.

.

.

.

Andrew Trancy, vizconde Trancy, futuro heredero de la casa Trancy conocía a su padre, conocía a sus hermanos, conocía a la vasta sociedad de Londres y maldita sea… Conocía la reputación de Sebastián Michaelis, por eso cuando contesto a su hermano, su pregunta sobre las fiestas de Londres contesto.

-Fantásticas, La marquesa de Lyford nos h abandonado, porque alguien le ha roto el corazón pero por lo demás siguen siendo fantásticas –escucho el golpe contra la mesa que su padre había dado pero no lo miro observando la reacción de su hermano, _"no te enamores"_ decía con los ojos "_por lo que más quieras, no te enamores, que no quiero verte sufrir" _

Los ojos de Alois en cambio no decían nada, estaban fríos como dos trozos de diamante perfectamente pulido, y sostenían la mirada de Andrew sin dudar, su alma temblaba como una vela, dios lo perdonara conocía los rumores y sabía la relación que Sebstian sostenía con aquella mujer y que se lo restregara su propio hermano mientras el intentaba explicarse a sí mismo que lo de su tía y su prometido debía haber pasado muchos años antes de que ambos se conocieran… y no servía de nada, sabía que él debía casarse los rumores lo gritaban a cuatro vientos desde Londres hasta Francia, y solo el cielo sabía porque elegía a un joven sin presentar en sociedad para tener la corona del marquesado, pero entonces…

-Escuche que había pasado algo con la diadema de la familia de su esposo –contesto al fin, sosteniendo su mirada, ocultando el agitar de su alma -¿Es verdad? Sería terrible que pasara algo así, dicen que tiene tres zafiros de corte perfecto en la parte frontal –comento aparando, al fin, la mirada de los ojos de su hermano que avergonzado los bajaba, parpadeando y bebiendo de la copa para ignorar como en los ojos de su hermano se veía una guerra sin cuartel y pensando sin saber muy bien porque en Maurice Cole una vez más, ¿sería su destino como el de aquel muchacho?

No deseo amar sin remedio, pensó, no deseo amar a alguien que podría no amarme tanto como yo lo hago.

**Notas finales: **

Hola! Se que demoro un montón con las actualizaciones, pero espero que la historia aun os guste, mil disculpas por la demora.. os quiero mucho. See you.

Gracias por sus reviens –los que dejan xD-


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Sebastián podía escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos en la estancia, paso… paso… y era francamente frustrante, él era, por lo general, un hombre paciente, sin embargo y a causa de aquellos ineficientes conflictos entre pequeñas naciones que se niegan a desaparecer con los años, se veía obligado a participar en la política exterior en aquellos momentos de inadecuada situación personal, la idea de alearse de Alois le resultaba insoportable, ¡Cuánto lo quería! ¿A que venía ese alemán a morir en una situación como esa?

Sus sospechas no eran demasiadas, por supuesto y la insinuación de que hubiese sido un asesinato –uno muy limpio, no habían hallado más pruebas que la bala que le había abierto el cráneo- no era precisamente halagadora para la reina, aquel hombre tenía, junto a otros, el deber de escoltar a una princesa inglesa a Hetztoleen* un reino alemán suficiente pequeño para representar una amenaza pero un poco demasiado rico para ser interesar a la nobleza inglesa, cerró los ojos y descargo su ira golpeando con fuerza el escritorio de roble de su estudio.

"_mil veces maldito"_ la política inglesa exigía cierto trato, los nobles estaban en la penosa obligación de estar dispuestos a hacer ciertos sacrificios para con el reino, sus sacrificios eran por lo general generosas donaciones al bien público o a las cuentas de algunos miembros del partido, nunca nada como eso.

"_sus capacidades diplomáticas son… reverenciadas, maques" _había dicho la víbora mirándolo al tiempo que sus mayordomos se mantenían como estatuas de mármol blanca a un lado, Sebastián había observado de reojo como Charles Grey curvaba los labios en un asomo de sonrisa burlona… sintiendo que la sangre le estallaba en las venas y pensaba en cómo darle un escarmiento a aquel insolente.

"_me halaga profundamente, mi reina"_ había dicho él con tono humilde y una sonrisa deliberada, ella también tenía una sonrisa, y el cuervo había pensado en volar por una de las ventanas.

"_es por eso que cuando oí de este penoso asunto"_ ella había cerrado los ojos, él había asentid por educación para no conminarla a hablar con palabras, la carta de ella era lo suficientemente explicita _"pensé en usted"_

Si, había pensado en él, evidentemente inspirada por sus relaciones políticas con Alemania, o quías para alejarlo de Londres y de sus damas de compañía, lady Lyford había demostrado una gran falta de etiqueta al mirarle tan escabrosamente la fiesta de hacía dos días, como fuera Sebastian había terminado con un deber que no deseaba.

No le interesaba acompañar a una inútil debutante cuya única virtud era su sangre noble, y mucho menos, esto más que nada, con los Phanomhive, los Middleford y los Faustus, conde, marques, marques….

Semejante conjunción de título le hacía sospechar de intereses contrapuestos que no se le habían informado, y esa falta de información podía resultar contraproducente llegado el momento.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y froto levemente la parte bajo ellos, aquel espacio entre su quijada y la boca, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a caminar, el eco de sus pasos comenzaba a convertirse en un baile extraño.

¿Cuál era el problema realmente? La reina había proporcionado a su sangre un sequito digno, marqueses, condes y si no estaba errado un duque francés extranjero, por lo bajo pensó en Maurice, si, probablemente no sería difícil, insinuar con delicadeza sobrada que si iban algunos también podían ir los Trancy, anhelaba volver a encontrarse con Alois, ver sus ojos claros, su sonrisa delicada y ver si el breve tiempo separados había logrado lo que él deseaba.

Había visto los ojos de Alois brillar con su confesión, lo mismo que su boca entreabrirse sorprendida, sus mejillas encenderse por primera vez en una reacción plenamente sincera y no estudiada, como si por primera vez pudiese haber visto bajo la capa de buenas costumbres al verdadero, al dueño de la sonrisa grácil, la mirada inocente a esa persona que él podría amar sin mayor demora.

Por otro lado un viaje por mar sería perfecto, no estaba seguro pero sospechaba que Alois no había abandonado nunca antes el país, razón suficiente para convencer por sí mismo a los Trancy si una petición directa de la reina no funcionaba, cosa que dudaba sinceramente.

Detuvo sus pasos, n confiaba en la reina Victoria, como hombre de mundo y habiendo visto los horrores que causaba la acción humana de la nobleza sobre los menos favorecidos, era consciente de que todo podía formar parte de una trampa infame que podría destruir toda su existencia lo mismo que una acusación directa de haber saboteado un plan perfecto de una mujer sin honor.

-ES una situación peligrosa, esta- murmuro y se volvió hasta ver la puerta de su despacho, le había parecido oír un ruido- de ver que el mundo cambia sin cambiar nosotros con él, ¿no es así?

Pregunto a la nada y la nada por supuesto, no lo contesto.

El barón alemán Diederich Wolf era en cierto modo famoso por su naturaleza seria e intimidante, educado bajo el Weston Collegue en Inglaterra, lo mismo que su trabajo com parte del área de espionaje alemán era desconocido, le había resultado risible saber que en cierto modo el barón había utilizado a Phantmhive tanto como este le había utilizado, una relación de cooperación en la que solo uno era plenamente consciente de la realidad.

Un hombre peligroso sin duda, y si los rumores eran ciertos.

Cerró los ojos, no quería dejar de lado a Alois, y con aquella insoportabe situación tenía un deber con su país.

"_la ignorancia es un virtud en un mundo como este te hace pensar que puedes tomar las decisiones que quieras"_

Pensó con una sonrisa

"_una lástima que yo no posea esa virtud"_

Solo tenía que… encontrar la raíz de todo aquel problema.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14  
**

El_"Artemis"_ era un barco precioso, un trasatlántico perfectamente equipado para hacer cómodo el viaje de sus pasajeros, que en aquella ocasión eran una novia real y su sequito.

Tras la penosa muerte del que la guiaría, había sido el Diederich quién dirigía la situación como solo un alemán podía hacerlo, había estudiado bien los planes, los planos y ubicado estudiadamente a los embajadores, en cierto modo le era agradable saber que era así, pensaba Sebastián mientras convenía con los Trancy en que el viaje sería sin duda una experiencia encantadora, y veía con particular ternura la expresión de Alois volverse tímida al encontrarse sus miradas, si hubiese sido de un modo contrario y él tuviese que tener más deberes se sentiría preocupado, pero ahora, mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano y susurraba aquel cumplido.

_"Es un placer verle esta mañana, permítame decirle que se ve celestial" _con un tono sereno y amable, sin apartar los ojos de aquellas orbes azules, se sentía cómodo, aunque la tormenta seguía anunciándose en su mente.

-También es un placer para mi volver a verle marques- sonrió Alois con una tímida sonrisa y bajando un poco los ojos al parpadear, posando por apenas un trozo de segundo sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas –es mi primer viaje, debo decir que estoy sorprendido –comento suavemente viendo que el silencio caía en el grupo, el conde Trancy los observaba sereno, su hermano se alejaba un tanto en dirección a los barandales para ver el mar sin duda y por lo demás…

-¿En verdad? Espero que gratamente, el Artemis es uno de los mejores barcos de la compañía Pells y debo decir que en cuanto leí el billete espere que le agradara –comento él por su parte con tono cortes y adecuado, con la nota suficiente para hacer notar su familiaridad con Alois y hacer notar al conde que no debía albergar esperanzas en cuanto a romper el compromiso y también recordar a Alois que aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Me agrada, es bastante cómodo –contesto Alois con una sonrisa suave, aunque esquivando su mirada por aquella ocasión, Sebastián asintió mirando de reojo a la dama de compañía y al conde que parecían decirse algo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, con aquella vigilancia debía tener cuidado, pero aun así la idea de estar separado de él le era molesta, bajo la voz y se inclinó muy brevemente, captando la atención del rubí que aparto los ojos de los otros pasajeros que caminaban por la cubierta del barco y guardo silencio para escucharle.

-Me alegra saberlo –susurro primero –Porque en verdad deseaba verte, cada minuto lejos de ti… es una agonía extraña –sonrió apagadamente al mismo tiempo que su rubio prometido abría los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se encendían.

El silencio en aquel momento era angustioso para Alois cuyos labios temblaron brevemente y debió hacer un supremo esfuerzo para no ponerse a respirar agitado pero cuyo lenguaje corporal hacía notar, aunque fuera apenas una insinuación, que las palabras de Sebastián si tenían un efecto sobre él.

-yo… -titubeo sin poder apartar los ojos de las orbes carmín de su interlocutor- yo también deseaba verle –dijo al final y sus labios temblaron formando una sonrisa adorable… dulce como una promesa.

Sebastián sonrió también en ese momento y de no haberse hallado ambos en la cubierta habría tomado sus manos y las habría llenado de besos, o habría comenzado a jurar amor eterno sabiendo que aquello no era muy sabio, pero estaban en la cubierta y debían cuidar sus reputaciones, ese barco podía volverse el infierno o el paraíso y él lo lograría todo.

-Me alegra saberlo- susurro.

Lo haría.

.

.

Mientras tanto una reunión menos alegre pero no por ello menos amable se realizaba en una de las salas, la princesa Giande Windsor era una muchacha hermosa de aparentes 16 años, dulce y delicada, se había mostrado dispuesta a aceptar las decisiones de otros sobre cómo debía ser el viaje, no así su madre que también la acompañaba y a quién tanto el marques Faustus como el conde Phantomhive buscaban calmar haciendo uso de toda la galantería y diplomacia de la que eran dueños.

-Por favor marquesa, comprenda que nuestra única preocupación es la seguridad de su hija –pidió Vincent con tono agradable viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Diederich se llevaba una mano a la cien como muestra de su frustración –y la suya por supuesto –completo con una sonrisa bastante sugerente, le pareció escuchar un bufido pero lo ignoro.

Claude observaba como Vincent parecía lograr que la fiera retrocediera, cosa que agradecía no creía tener más frases en su repertorio diplomático.

-si es verdad no lo dudo, señores –contesto la dama un poco menos beligerante- sin embargo me niego a que mi hija sea tratada como una prisionera, ella está aquí en este barco y ustedes la encierran siendo que deberían bajar a ese… -detuvo sus palabras apretando los labios y abriendo un poco de más los ojos, Faustus frunció el ceño.

-No la mantenemos como prisionera mi lady, su hija tiene toda la libertad de pasear por el barco, sin embargo requerimos que tenga cuidado, su desavenencia al salir de primera clase no fue una gran decisión y pudo pasarle algo malo, y es enteramente de culpa suya, simplemente buscamos evitar un error –contesto, consiguiendo, con gran placer, que la dama pusiera una indignada expresión sus mejillas se encendieras y tomara la expresión de un perro rabioso _¿y eso era una dama de sociedad?__  
_  
-¿Cómo se atreve a decir que es culpa nuestra? –grito, causando que el conde y el resto de presentes se encogieran un poco, aun así Claude levanto la mano y hablo.

-Digo únicamente la verdad marquesa, puede usted tomar una decisión ahora, bajar de este barco en la próxima parada y atenerse a las normas, puedo entender su indignación pero no creo que la reina pueda hacer lo mismo, tras la muerte del barón Khamilhen nuestra preocupación es mantener con vida a su hija hasta colocarla en la corona del reino de Hetztoleen, si a usted le place explicar porque eso no se hizo… -apretó los labios y le dirigió la mirada más helada que tenía, un hombre de su naturaleza no podía soportar ver como una dama de la alta cuna europea se comportaba de manera tan inadecuada, de reojo observo como la princesa enrojecí y le dirigía una mirada cargada de cierta indignación, pero no una indignación como la de su madre sino una controlada, como debía ser… volvió a ver a la dama que comenzaba a encogerse al fin en su lugar antes de salir dando un portazo de la estancia, miro hacia el otro sofá, aun había dos damas en ese lugar, por suerte, la condesa Phantomhive y la marquesa Middleford –Creo que podemos continuar –anuncio, permitiendo que Wolf hablara.

-Bien, como decía, quienes acompañaran a la princesa por venía alemana son la familia Wolf y la familia Michaelis–explico, los Michaelis eran de origen alemán, pero hacía medio siglo que residían en Inglaterra y su título había sido siempre respetado – por venía inglesa las familias Faustus, Middleford y Phantomhive y Trancy –continuo hablando, cuatro familias importantes, por no decir que media nobleza oscura se iba en ese barco, pensó, coincidiendo sin saberlo con Michaelis, en que todo aquello tenía pinta de trampa –Al mismo tiempo nos encontramos en compañía del dux de Ruckford, y su consorte, los cuales harán de embajadores de buena voluntad… según acuerdo europeo, al hallarse todas estas familias a su lado princesa, la protección de la que gozara será inestimable, al arribar a Alemania nos encontraremos con una escolta otorgada por el emperador, cuyo interés en la existencia de Hetztoleen, desde allá iremos en un vagón privado de su majestad hasta llegar a su reino, donde seréis guiada inmediatamente al castillo para prepararla para la boda, los reveses legales no serán de su interés personal –termino, su tono era sereno pero sus ojos eran dos piezas gemelas que contenían algo parecido al enojo que solo lograba encoger a la joven que apenas lograba formular una sonrisa en sus labios, el resto de presentes mantuvo silencio, no creían necesario seguir inquietando a la muchacha.

Al final ella hablo.

-Comprendo señores –su voz era clásica y apenas entendible- y lamento haberlos importunado antes con mi descuido, pero tengo una duda, he conocido en mi viaje a todos ustedes, pero ha nombrado al marqués de Michaelis, los condes de Trancy y los dux de Rukford –dijo al final –Pero yo no recuerdo haber sido presentada a ellos y si vamos a ir todos juntos no sería efectivo conocernos cuanto antes, de ese modo yo podría saber a quienes está limitada mi sociabilidad –termino suavemente.

El barón asintió, aunque la fama del consorte del dux francés le era incomoda no podía negarse a dicho deseo.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

-Ciertamente es una sorpresa bastante agradable –decía con tono delicado el Maurice mientras ladeaba la cabeza y concedía su mano a Michaelis, depositando este último un roce de labios en el dorso de la misma, críticamente incomodo aunque sin demostrarlo, el rubio sonreía y el dux francés que era su esposo ya se hallaba enfrascado en una conversación bastante sería con el conde Trancy –Por cierto conde –dijo en dirección a Alois que lo veía con profundo interés - ¿Ha logrado sacar la melodía? Su prometido fue muy galante cuando describió vuestra dedicación al respecto – comento, mintiendo descaradamente y forzando a Sebastián a lucir brevemente avergonzado, Alois en cambio sonrió maravillosamente, Maurice no parecía mentir en sus palabras y poseía un modo encantador de decir las cosas, saber que aquello podía interesarle le halagaba en cierto modo y saber que el marques hablaba de él con aquel joven solo servía para hacerlo feliz, suponiendo que las palabras de su prometido eran reales, y no era que no lo fueran solo que comentarios así de delicados se decían muchas veces en demasiados grandes salones, y aunque Alois lo sabía en aquel momento lo ignoro perfectamente.

-su señoría me halaga- comento inclinando breve la rubia cabeza antes de sonreír encantadoramente –pero sí, he logrado sacar la pieza, es maravillosa… le agradezco haber cedido las partituras al marqués, realmente anhelaba tenerlas –dijo al final logrando que Maurice sonriese levemente inquieto por ello.

-fue un placer hacerlo, había escuchado tanto de vos y vuestra capacidad al piano que no hacerlo hubiese sido un crimen –dijo amigablemente acomodándose en la butaca al lado de la Alois, por el rabillo del ojo veía a su atractivo esposo distraer su valiosa atención con el conde hablando sobre quien sabe que, disimulo una mueca de disgusto y continuo con aquella sonrisa que bien podía competir con los ángeles –me alegra saber que la habéis logrado, sin duda nos honrareis tocándola alguna vez, sería maravilloso escucharos –comento y miro a Sebastián esperando una frase -¿No lo piensa usted así marques?

-Sin lugar a dudas es algo que mi prometido debe hacer… él sabe que para mí el escucharlo es un camino al paraíso –contesto, y si bien decía la verdad quizás el ánimo pendenciero con que lo dijo sintiéndose atosigado por la presencia ligeramente peligrosa del dux lo llevo a pronunciar aquellas palabras, Maurice abrió un poco los ojos y su sonrisa tembló, pero Alois se sonrojo como una rosa encarnada y bajo la mirada escondiendo un sonrisa en un aspecto sofocado…

-Sin duda lo sabe –dijo tras un segundo incomodo el dux volviéndose al escuchar unos pasos, sus orbes se abrieron un poco sorprendidas –Oh.

-Esperamos no molestar –dijo Vincent Panthomhive con una de esas sonrisa capaces de congelar el infierno –En cuanto supe que estaban aquí, supe que debía venir a saludarlos –comento ladeando un poco la cabeza, captando la atención del grupo, los Trancy lo mirarón esperando algo, Michaelis le concedió una sonrisa, secretamente aliviado y los Rukford lo miraron con breve extrañeza en el fondo de los ojos.

-Usted no molestaría ni aunque fuera esa su intención, señoría –dijo Maurice con tono amable y delicado, viendo de reojo al muchacho que acompañaba al conde… Alois tambien lo vio, aun un poco avergonzado pero feliz de contar con la atención de su prometido... pero el tema es el muchacho que acompañaba al conde, lo conocía... era Ciel Panthomhive, su hijo.


End file.
